Jenny Cort Tome 1 : Marquée
by Ceci66
Summary: "La curiosité est un vilain défaut ; savoir est un don mais aussi une malédiction" Jenny, orpheline depuis l'âge de 5 ans, ses parents tués l'ors du premier règne de Voldemort, entre en cinquième année. Naïvement elle ne pensait pas être liée à la guerre... Pourtant Jenny va vite découvrir que le meurtre de ses parents est bien plus sombre et terrifiant qu'elle ne l'imaginait..
1. L'horizon des souvenirs

Jenny ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée. Une légère brise vint souffler dans ses cheveux noirs, la jeune fille eut un frison, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré un air pur depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle sentait cet air parfumé du début de l'été, ses yeux vert émeraude fixaient l'horizon. De là où elle était, Jenny pouvait voir le lac et le stade de Quidditch, elle avait vu sur tout Poudlard et ses environs, elle apercevait même les toits de Pré-au-Lard. Son regard d'émeraude se posa sur la cour, là où tout avait commencé et là où tout s'était terminé quelques temps plus tôt. Jenny se remémora alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa 5ème année... Il y a une heure, elle avait rangé ses affaires et fait ses bagages. C'était étrange de quitter Poudlard après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle aurait préféré que les choses se soient passées autrement ou non, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si apprendre ses origines avait été une bonne chose au non... Tant de choses avait changé, Jenny se rendait compte que plus rien ne serait pareil, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle avait un peu de mal à tout prendre en compte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait été capable d'en venir à bout malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Jenny entendit des pas, elle se retourna brusquement, les veilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais la personne qui avait monté les escaliers jusqu'ici ne voulait pas le moindre mal à la jeune fille.

\- Je savais que tu serais ici, te retrouver devient facile, dit-il.

Jenny esquissa un sourire et continua sa contemplation de l'horizon, comme s'il allait lui donner des réponses.

C'est fou ce qu'une seule année peut changer. Pour Jenny tout avait changé, ses connaissances, ses relations ; elle-même avait changé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que tout cela allait se produire quand elle était descendue du Poudlard Express en début d'année...

 _10 mois plus tôt..._

 _Dans la pénombre, un homme était assis sur un fauteuil rigide, la salle était dépourvue de meuble mis à part des fauteuils, un tapis et une cheminée dans laquelle un feu bleu crépitait. Il réfléchissait, depuis quelques temps, c'était ce qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Il savait bien qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir la vérité, c'était inévitable. Il ne pouvait décrire le sentiment qui l'habitait, c'était en même temps inquiétant et réjouissant... C'est étrange mais il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû!_


	2. Bon retour à la maison

Le bruit du frein retentit dans la gare, brisant le silence de la nuit fraîchement tombée.  
Les roues crissèrent contre les rails, le train ralentit sa cadence pour finir par s'arrêter. Jenny ouvrit les yeux, le bruit et la secousse du train heurtant la barrière qui sonnait la fin de la voie, la réveilla. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux ; elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa vieille montre ; les aiguilles lui indiquèrent 20h.  
Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, son ami était déjà descendu. Ne remarquant alors plus rien qui la retenait dans le train, elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en direction de la sortie. Jenny descendit du train et entendit Hagrid crier : "Les premières années avec moi ", elle se souvenait du temps où Hagrid s'adressait à elle. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle était presque sûr que chaque année, le semi-géant répétait la même phrase avec la même intonation, tel un message préenregistré.  
Jenny posa son regard sur Poudlard, l'école avait toujours été très impressionnante à ses yeux. La sorcière était prête à parier que si elle revenait dans trente ans le château lui ferait le même effet, elle était chez elle désormais! Au loin elle aperçut plusieurs élèves familiers descendre du train, tous habillés de leur uniforme. Jenny n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait quelques heures seulement, elle était dans sa banlieue moldu.  
Malgré son somme, Jenny bailla de nouveau ; la jeune sorcière commençait à ressentir le poids de la fatigue dû au voyage. La jeune fille regarda rapidement autour d'elle, le quai était dorénavant presque vide, tous les élèves avaient déjà rejoint les charrettes.  
\- Hé Jenny ! L'appela une voix dans son dos.  
\- Ah vous êtes là, je pensais que vous étiez déjà partis ! S'étonna Jenny avec surprise.  
Un petit groupe d'élèves se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il était constitué de cinq adolescents, trois garçons roux, dont deux étaient parfaitement identiques, une jeune fille tenant un livre de cours et un garçon aux lunettes rondes. Ils étaient tous les cinq habillés d'un uniforme noir et rouge.  
\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Jenny.  
\- Les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas George? Maintenant que l'on peut utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est beaucoup plus fun ! Répondit Fred, faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.  
\- Et toi ? Demanda La jeune fille aux cheveux marron.  
\- Rien de spécial Hermione, répondit Jenny. Je les ai passées chez moi, à lire dans la Gazette du sorcier les ravages causés par Lord Voldemort.  
\- Ça fait étrange de t'entendre prononcer son nom, commenta le garçon aux lunettes rondes.  
\- Pourquoi ça Harry ?  
\- Tu es une des rares à le faire sans guetter des représailles.  
\- Il m'a déjà fait bien du mal, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire de plus.  
Le groupe resta sceptique face à cette réponse, mais passa outre. Les 6 sorciers continuèrent leur chemin vers les charrettes. Le groupe de Harry prit une charrette, mais Jenny attendit celle d'après. Elle profita d'être la dernière pour caresser le sombral qui la tirait et monta seule à l'intérieur. Elle lança un dernier regard au train à vapeur, se demandant où pouvait être son compagnon de voyage et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Jenny entra dans la grande salle, regardant autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur Drago qui riait en compagnie de ses acolytes en montrant Harry du doigt : encore une de ses provocations débiles. La jeune sorcière se fraya un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves et s'assit à la table de sa maison. Elle s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, les deux filles entamèrent alors une discussion ponctuée par des rires. Cela faisait du bien à Jenny de retrouver Anne, sa meilleure amie. Anne avait un an de plus que la jeune fille, mais cela ne leur avait jamais posé problème pour s'entendre ; elles étaient devenues amies en moins d'une semaine après l'entrée de Jenny à Poudlard. Plus la salle se remplissait, plus il devint difficile de s'entendre, si bien que les deux sorcières mirent fin à leur discussion. Jenny reprit alors son inspection de la salle.  
Elle se concentra cette fois-ci sur la table de ses professeurs : Hagrid, qui à lui tout seul prenait trois places tapotait des mains sur la table, à sa droite se trouvait Maugrey Fol Œil. Jenny se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire assis à la table des professeurs ; après ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière, elle n'espérait pas le revoir de si tôt. Une place était vide, le professeur McGonagall manquait à l'appel ; ce qui était logique, puisqu'elle accueillait les élèves de première année qui, en ce moment devaient attendre dans les escaliers.  
A la droite de la chaise vide se trouvait Rogue, scrutant la salle, sa tête posée sur son poing levé, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.  
Dumbledore finit par se lever et d'un geste de la main ordonna à Rusard d'ouvrit les portes.  
Un troupeau de petites têtes entra et avança vers le directeur, ils semblaient tous émerveillés par ce qu'ils découvraient. Une fois le niveau sonore redescendu, la répartition commença. Alors que Jenny avait les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle, elle sentit quelque chose cogner son tibia droit. Cela venait de la personne assise en face d'elle, son compagnon de voyage que Jenny n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle s'était endormie durant le trajet.  
\- Quoi ? Chuchota Jenny, afin de ne pas perturber la calme, interrompu seulement par le choixpeau criant des noms de maison.  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais bien dormi, ricana son interlocuteur.  
\- Bien merci. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Demanda Jenny presque en colère.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, tu avais l'air tellement bien à dormir...  
\- Et bien heureusement que la secousse de l'arrêt m'a réveillée, sinon je ne serais pas là!  
\- Désolé jenny, tu me pardonnes ? Demanda son partenaire de voyage.  
\- D'accord, je te pardonne Drago !  
Le garçon aux cheveux blond platine afficha un regard rassuré et sourit à la jeune fille.  
Le dernier élève passa, " Serpentard ! " lui cria le choixpeau, de la même manière qu'il l'avait crié à Jenny quatre ans plus tôt.  
Les paroles de Dumbledore firent alors par sortir Jenny de ses souvenirs :  
\- Et je remercie de tout cœur Maugrey de reprendre son poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; malgré les événements de l'année dernière ! Je vous souhaite aussi bon appétit à tous et bonne chance pour cette année ! Termina Dumbledore.  
Le repas apparut sur les tables et tout le monde se mit à manger. Jenny prit une cuisse de poulet, laissant derrière elle tous ses souvenirs.


	3. Au fond des cachots

Jenny se réveilla et ouvrit, d'un coup de baguette ses rideaux. Elle laissa la lumière du jour entrer et éclairer sa propre chambre. En effet Jenny dormait toute seule, sans personne. Quand l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était encore là, les directeurs de maison dormaient à côté des dortoirs des élèves. Dans les autres maisons, les pièces réservées aux directeurs avaient été assez grandes pour y mettre 2 ou 3 lits. Mais là, la chambre avait été trop petite et Jenny en avait hérité, " Super réjouissant de dormir à l'écart des autres... " Ironisa la jeune fille.  
Elle se prépara pour sa journée : prit sa douche, se coiffa, et sortit un uniforme tout neuf. C'était sa première journée de cours, et comme la plupart des élèves, elle se demandait quel allait être son premier cours ; " Tout mais pas histoire, tout mais pas ça!" supplia Jenny, exprimant son aversion pour cette matière.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, elle descendit dans la grande salle et s'assit. Elle prit des œufs, du pain et elle commença à manger, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.  
\- Bonjour Jenny. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda une voix familière.  
\- Hein ? Ah bonjour Drago, oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ? répondit la jeune fille en voyant le Serpentard s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
Les deux acolytes de Drago en firent autant.  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Jenny mais un " Quoi ?! " qui résonna dans la salle l'arrêta. Le cri venait de la table des Gryffondor ; toute la salle tourna la tête vers Ron : c'est lui qui en était à l'origine. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là :  
\- Double cours de potion avec les Serpentard, la première heure du Lundi ! Mais qui est le sadique qui a rédigé cet emploi du temps ?  
Hermione fourra de la brioche dans la bouche de Ron pour éviter de se faire remarquer encore une fois.  
Jenny avait vu que Rogue avait levé la tête vers Ron et lui avait lancé son traditionnel regard noir. Jenny n'aurait même pas eu besoin de la legilimancie pour savoir ce que pensait Rogue : Il allait lui faire payer cette remarque en cours ; " Les pertes de point pour Gryffondor vont pleuvoir " se dit-elle, c'est à ces moments-là, qu'elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être à Serpentard.  
Une fois cet événement passé, la salle redevint aussi bruyante qu'auparavant.  
\- La mentalité de ce Weasley est pire que celle de toute sa famille réunie, comment même Potter peut traîner avec lui ? Dit Drago assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.  
\- C'est sa vie, ses problèmes ; pas les nôtres.  
\- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'espoir pour lui. Rétorqua Malefoy  
Jenny préféra ne pas répondre, elle trouvait ça ridicule de provoquer Harry ainsi.  
La jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé rire des autres, elle avait déjà subi assez de moquerie dans le passé. Après un bon petit déjeuner, Jenny se leva, accompagnée de Drago et de ses acolytes, et se dirigea vers son premier cours.

Tout le monde était assis et bavardait. Jenny s'était assise au 3ème rang avec Drago qui était son coéquipier en potion. Elle put apercevoir Hermione entrer et s'asseoir au premier rang. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de défi, les deux élèves étaient toutes deux très douées en potion, et il fallait avouer qu'elles se faisaient un peu la guerre.  
Un claquement de porte mit fin à ces enfantillages, à l'instant où le professeur Rogue mit un pied dans la salle, tous les élèves se levèrent et le silence prit possession de la salle. Le professeur de potion marcha jusqu'à son bureau, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui. Puis il se tourna et fit face à sa classe. Par habitude, depuis 4 ans, tout le monde se rassit au bout de 30 secondes, c'est à ce moment que Rogue passa à l'attaque.  
\- Londubat ! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour vous être assis si bruyamment. Granger, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir sorti vos livres sans ma permission.  
\- Mais Professeur… Rétorqua Ron  
\- Weasley, 10 points en moins pour protestation, coupa le professeur de potion, et Potter, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor aussi, cela vous évitera de me répondre.  
Il donna un coup de baguette vers le tableau noir et des instructions s'y écrivirent.  
\- Vous allez préparer une potion de Mort Vivante, vous avez toute l'heure qu'il reste. Quand vous aurez fini mettez la dans un flacon, et venez me l'apporter.  
Sitôt dit, il s'assit et tous les élèves sortirent leur manuel. Potion de mort vivante, Jenny avait appris à préparer cette mixture depuis le milieu de sa quatrième année, cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes. Elle commença à préparer sa potion de manière simple et presque automatique. Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que toute la classe était plongée dans un silence profond et bien sûr arriva l'inévitable : le chaudron de Neville explosa. Après des points en moins, un nettoyage et des injures de la part de Rogue, la classe retrouva son calme habituel. Jenny, après avoir ri silencieusement, continua sa potion. Mais soudain elle sentit sa tête tourner. Plus précisément elle avait la sensation d'entendre une voix au loin. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais elle ne vit personne ouvrir la bouche, tous les élèves de la classe étaient penchés sur leur chaudron. Par contre, évidemment, dès qu'elle reconcentra son attention sur son chaudron, cette sensation se répéta. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression que la voix qu'elle entendait s'adressait à elle, mais à une autre personne.  
Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, elle eut alors beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Mais elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de réaliser une potion à l'attente de son professeur ; qui était déjà assez remonté contre la classe.  
Soudain un " boum " troubla le silence studieux de la salle. Le contenu du chaudron de Jenny lui avait toussé une épaisse fumée noire sur le visage, tous les élèves dans la salle regardèrent vers sa table. Rogue se leva, prêt à retirer assez de points pour que la maison de l'auteur de ce désastre ne puisse s'en relever, jusqu'au moment où il vit qui était responsable de cette explosion:  
\- Miss Cort… Tonna Rogue en marquant une pause.  
Jenny était prête à affronter son professeur, bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire contre sa propre maison.  
\- … Vous aurez une retenue, ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 19h00  
\- Bien professeur, répondit Jenny la tête baissée.  
Toute la classe en resta bouche bée, surtout Harry. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il subissait les retenues de Rogue ; mais jamais il n'avait vu le maître des potions punir un ou une Serpentard.  
\- Le temps est terminé, venez m'apporter vos potions. Et Miss Cort, dit-il en faisant mine de tapoter une montre, soyez à l'heure.

Dans le rang d'élèves Harry souriait : un Serpentard venait d'être puni par son professeur de potion. Jamais il ne pensait voir ça de son vivant. Soudain quelque chose tira le jeune garçon du rang pour l'attirer dans un coin sombre.  
\- Jenny! Dit Harry  
\- Chut ; pas si fort. Désolée de te dire ça mais si on me voit avec toi, ma vie de Serpentard s'arrête ici, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude.  
\- Je comprends... Pourquoi m'as-tu attiré ici ?  
\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose mais on n'a plus le temps. Elle lui donna un papier, demain 20h00, évite de te faire prendre et viens avec Mione et Ron.  
Puis Jenny s'en alla. Harry ouvrit le papier, dessus il y avait écrit _" Passe trois fois devant. Demande là où je suis ! "_

Le soir même Jenny se rendit dans les bureaux de son professeur de potion. Elle n'y était jamais allée mais se doutait bien à quoi cela ressemblait : sûrement comme sa salle de classe. Sombre avec des armoires remplies de fioles ou d'ingrédients.  
Elle arriva devant une porte et y frappa. Un " entrez " se fit entendre et la jeune Serpentard pénétra dans la salle. Elle découvrit son professeur en train de se battre contre une vingtaine de lutins de Cornouailles.  
\- Sales bêtes ! Tonna le maître des Potions. Ah ! Cort vous tombez bien, serait-il possible, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, de me donner un coup de main !  
Sans répondre, Jenny se mit de suite à aider son professeur, des Stupefix volaient dans tous les sens. Un lutin qui soutenait une armoire s'enfuit, la laissant tomber.  
\- _Immobolare Tempus_ (1) ! cria Jenny, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'armoire lors de sa chute. Le professeur de potion regarda son élève étonné et surpris:" _Immobolare Tempus_ ; c'est étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu un élève de cinquième année maîtriser ce sort "  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les deux Serpentard s'étaient débarrassés de tous les lutins.  
\- Comment sont-ils entrés ? Demanda Jenny essoufflée.  
\- J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et ces saletés sont entrées d'un seul coup, répondit Rogue.  
Il s'assit à son bureau et fit signe à Jenny de s'asseoir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que la salle comportait plusieurs tables, des rattrapages de cours sans doute.  
-Miss Cort, je souhaiterais une explication, à propos de ce qui est arrivé pendant mon cours!  
Jenny se lança donc dans le récit, en passant de sa sensation d'entendre des voix jusqu'à la couleur qu'avait pris sa potion avant d'exploser.  
\- Je vois, lui répondit son professeur à la fin de son récit, soyez plus prudente à l'avenir. Votre potion, par chance, était inoffensive mais cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois. Il lui tendit un livre. Tenez, recommencez la potion que je vous avais demandée de faire toute à l'heure.  
\- Bien professeur  
Jenny lui rendit son flacon 30 minutes plus tard, Rogue l'évalua.  
\- Bravo Miss Cort, potion parfaite comme toujours. Maintenant sortez, la retenue est terminée.  
\- Bien Professeur et merci.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda le maître des potions.  
\- Pour m'avoir donné une seconde chance.

(1) :Petit sort de mon invention, à les même effets que L'Immobilus


	4. L'esprit troublé

Severus Rogue était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était, ni quelle heure. Il ne pensait à aucune chose sauf à la retenue qu'il avait eue quelques heures plus tôt, dans son bureau, avec Miss Cort.  
" Le Sort d' _Immobolare Tempus_.Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu un élève de cinquième année maîtriser ce sort. Pourtant Cort est douée en potion, non en sortilège. Mais en réfléchissant bien, elle a aussi d'excellentes notes dans tous les cours qui concernent les sorts ; par contre l'histoire de la magie n'est pas, apparemment, sa tasse de thé. Il est vrai que moi aussi je n'ai jamais aimé cette matière " Mais Rogue se reconcentra plutôt sur le point principal de ses pensées : le sort d' _Immobolare Tempus_ que Jenny avait lancé lors de la retenue. Il avait été impressionné par ses compétences en sort.

Jenny se réveilla de mauvais poil : elle détestait le mardi de cette cinquième année.  
Elle avait deux heures d'histoire de la magie, matière dans laquelle, malgré ses efforts, ses notes restaient peu acceptables mais sans plus. Ensuite elle avait deux heures de cours de sort, elle aimait bien ce cours sauf qu'avant de lancer des sorts il faut apprendre à quoi ils servent, quand les utiliser, contre quoi ou qui, leurs effets et plein d'autres choses barbantes qui s'apprenaient dans les livres. Puis elle avait deux heures creuses, qu'elle allait consacrer à étudier l'histoire pour préparer le prochain examen surprise. Et en dernière heure elle avait cours de défense. Au grand soulagement de Jenny la journée se passa assez rapidement. Elle avait hâte de voir si Harry avait deviné le lieu de rendez-vous.  
Pendant le dîner la sensation d'entendre des voix était revenue mais vu le brouhaha de la salle, il lui aurait été impossible de distinguer des voix si faibles. Peut-être qu'elle avait cette impression juste à cause du stress, oui c'était sûrement ça.  
Après le dîner elle dut tromper la surveillance de Rusard pour se détacher du rang. Elle imaginait le trio en train de faire la même chose. " C'est facile pour eux, pensa Jenny, ils ont la cape d'invisibilité ". Elle finit par arriver devant un mur. Elle passa devant trois fois en pensant " Je veux un endroit confortable pour parler de choses importantes avec trois personnes " et une porte se dessina dans le mur. Elle entra dans une pièce avec deux canapés une table et quatre chocolats chauds. Elle lança un sort aux chocolats pour qu'ils refroidissent moins vite ; il ne manquait plus qu'Harry et les autres. Au bout de deux minutes elle entendit un bruit et vit une porte se former. Elle sortit sa baguette, on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. La porte s'ouvrit mais personne n'était entré.  
\- Harry ? demanda Jenny  
La porte se referma, elle brandit sa baguette et elle vit le trio apparaître de sous la cape.  
\- Jenny! dit Hermione. Comment ça va ?  
\- Pas trop mal et vous ?  
\- Pas mal non plus, répondit Harry pour toute l'équipe.  
Ils s'assirent et prirent chacun une tasse.  
\- Alors cette retenue avec Rogue ? demanda Ron.  
\- Oui dis-nous, rétorqua Hermione.  
\- Il m'a fait recommencer la potion de Mort Vivante.  
\- Oui fallait s'y attendre, tu es à Serpentard après tout, dit Harry.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée que vos retenues avec Rogue ne se passent pas aussi bien que les miennes ; mais Rogue est et restera Rogue, dit Jenny.  
\- Bon Jenny, tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oui alors voilà…  
\- Pourquoi on est là Hermione et moi ? Coupa Ron.  
\- Ron, laisse-la finir, coupa Hermione dans un soupir.  
\- Merci Hermione, déjà Harry je voulais te dire que lors de la répartition, les commentaires de Drago, je n'ai rien à voir avec.  
\- Je sais Jenny, tu me le répètes sans arrêt depuis qu'on est amis et d'ailleurs…  
\- Bon alors, la chose que tu dois dire à Harry elle arrive ou pas ? Coupa encore Ron.  
\- Ron ferme la, répéta Hermione.  
\- Tu te souviens comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Continua Harry parti dans ses souvenirs, empêchant une nouvelle fois Jenny de parler. En première année j'étais sous la cape et Rusard m'avait entendu, au moment où il s'apprêtait à soulever la cape Jenny est arrivée et a dit à Rusard qu'elle avait vu, de sa chambre, un élève hors du château. Quand Rusard est parti elle m'a indiqué qu'elle savait parfaitement où je me cachais.  
Harry marqua une pause, but une gorgée de chocolat.  
\- D'ailleurs, compléta-t-il, comment savais-tu ? Tu peux voir les personnes invisibles ?  
\- En réalité, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler…  
Jenny marqua une pause, comme réfléchissant à la dernière minute s'il était judicieux de tout lui révéler ou non. Mais elle finit par regarder le survivant droit dans les yeux et commença son explication.  
\- Harry je sais tout, ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais que Sirius est innocent et qu'il est ton parrain, je sais tout sur les événements du labyrinthe, ceux de l'année dernière, je sais même que tu as été transporté jusqu'au refuge de l'ordre cet été.  
\- M…mais comment c'est possible ? Bégaya Harry.  
\- Harry, voilà… je peux voir ce que tu fais.  
Le trio en resta bouche bée.  
\- Dans ma tête ? demanda Harry.  
\- Comment tu fais ? demanda Ron.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme quand Harry entre dans la tête de Voldemort, sauf que je ne peux pas contrôler quand ça arrive ni pendant combien de temps ; une fois ça m'est arrivé en cours, imagine un peu le désastre.  
\- Je pense, commença Hermione, que comme Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a une connexion entre toi et Harry. Encore faut-il savoir pourquoi.  
\- Mais quand est-ce que ça t'arrive ? demanda Harry.  
\- Je pense que c'est quand tu ressens une émotion très forte. Ne m'en veux pas Harry, c'est hors de mon contrôle.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Jenny, voyons ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis pour le pourquoi, je suis sûr qu'Hermione se fera un plaisir de chercher dans un million de livres.  
\- Par Merlin, dit Hermione.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Ron  
\- Il est l'heure que Ron et moi on fasse notre ronde.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, dit Harry.  
Les quatre amis partirent chacun de leur côté.

 _La scène était un peu floue on ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres. Il faisait sombre, une des ombres semblait fuir quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Avec une autre silhouette qui s'en approchait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un éclair vert fende la scène. La silhouette s'approcha, et sembla se pencher. On entendait des pleurs, des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis une douleur se fit ressentir. Une douleur insupportable, une douleur à vous faire hurler jusqu'à cracher vos poumons. Des yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit. Puis plus rien, plus aucune silhouette. Puis des traits de lumière à droite et à gauche de la scène. Environ quatre silhouettes qui viennent de la droite et de la gauche. Puis plus rien, plus de son, plus d'image._  
Jenny se réveilla en sueur.

La jeune Serpentard s'habilla en étant perdue dans ses pensées. Ce rêve qu'elle avait fait semblait être plus que ce qu'il était. Elle pensait à quelque chose en particulier mais préférait attendre d'en être sûre. Elle ne pourrait pas trouver la réponse toute seule ; elle était obligée d'en parler à un professeur. Pendant qu'elle descendait dans la grande salle, elle réfléchit à quel professeur elle pouvait s'adresser. Le mieux serait d'en parler au professeur Trelawney, d'ailleurs elle avait un cours de divination en première heure. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards et se servit une tartine de confiture. Il est vrai que c'était elle la spécialiste des visions, mais Jenny n'a jamais aimé ce professeur, ni même son cours. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a été élevée dans une famille moldu qu'elle avait ce point de vue.  
Jenny pouvait aussi en parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais en tant que directeur il avait sûrement des problèmes plus importants à régler. Enfin dans l'ordre des choses, elle pouvait en parler au directeur de sa maison, le professeur Rogue, mais il est vrai qu'il n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière. Pourtant l'année dernière, Harry avait fait un rêve bizarre et en avait parlé au professeur McGonagall qui n'est pas, elle non plus, une experte en la matière. Elle décida finalement qu'elle aviserait après le cours de divination.  
Elle s'étouffa presque quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle fonça à toute vitesse, la tour d'observation n'était pas à côté malheureusement. Elle finit par atteindre l'attroupement des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Oui elle avait encore double cours avec les Gryffondors à croire que Dumbledore voulait que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Les élèves prirent place, Jenny se fit un plaisir de s'asseoir sur les cousins moelleux après avoir monté plus de 10 mille marches. Aujourd'hui ils allaient étudier la signification des nuages, super ! Finalement le professeur Trelawney, plus sadique que jamais, demanda aux élèves de redescendre dans le parc pour observer les nuages. Jenny, après avoir marmonné des injures, resta donc une heure la tête en l'air pendant qu'elle écoutait Drago semer la zizanie entre lui et Harry. La fin du cours arriva. Tout ce que Jenny avait prévu était qu'elle allait découvrir une chose improbable ; comme 90% des prédictions qui étaient faites. Elle alla voir le professeur de divination.  
\- Professeur … Commença Jenny.  
\- Non ! répondit Trelawney.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Jenny étonnée.  
\- Pas à moi, répondit Trelawney, à Severus.  
\- D'accord… merci.  
Jenny s'en alla, sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de Trelawney.

Jenny attendait depuis ce matin son dernier cours : le cours de potion. Elle entra en classe, Rogue y était déjà. Dès que tout le monde fut assis :  
\- Bien j'ai regardé vos potions, je me suis arrêté sur certaines…  
" Attention les commentaires négatifs arrivent, pensa Jenny "  
\- Londubat, votre potion ressemble à de la gadoue et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, contrairement au but de la potion de Mort Vivante. Potter, j'ai une question pour vous : savez-vous lire les instructions du manuel? D'après votre potion non. Malefoy et Granger ça reste acceptable. Aujourd'hui, vu vos compétences en potion, vous allez répondre à ce questionnaire ! Il le distribua par coup de baguette.  
\- Comparé à vos potions il sera noté ; alors au travail. Et Potter 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, cessez de me fixer ainsi, dit-il avant de tourner le dos à la classe, de s'asseoir et de se replonger dans ses copies.  
Le questionnaire comportait des questions habituelles :  
" A quoi sert la potion…, ou combien de temps faut-il pour préparer la potion…. "  
A la fin du cours le professeur de potion ramassa les copies en chuchotant, de manière audible, entre ses dents des remarques aussi constructives que : " pff, lamentable, inculte, tête vide etc. "  
Jenny attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour aller parler au maître des potions.  
\- Professeur, j'aurais une question à vous poser.  
\- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit le dernier cours et que le repas ne soit que dans une heure ; je vous écoute.  
\- Voilà, j'en aurais bien parlé au professeur Trelawney, mais dès que j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la bouche elle m'a dit de plutôt vous le demander à vous sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Prédictions puériles, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Donc j'aimerais savoir, s'il est possible que des moments de sa vie dont on ne se rappelle pas apparaissent dans nos rêves ?  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pensez à cette hypothèse?  
\- Disons que c'est assez personnel professeur.  
\- Je vois, pour tout vous dire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Bon, merci quand même, dit Jenny en s'en allant.  
\- Miss Cort !  
\- Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant  
\- Vous devriez en parler au Professeur Dumbledore, il adore les choses de ce genre.  
\- Merci professeur, j'y penserai.  
Jenny ferma la porte laissant le maître des potions à ses occupations.

Le professeur McGonagall était en train de corriger les copies des premières années, qui semblaient être aussi lamentables que celles de Rogue, quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.  
\- Oui, entrez.  
\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, dit poliment Jenny.  
\- Ah Cort, cela fait bien longtemps qu'un élève de Serpentard n'est pas venu me parler en dehors des cours. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
\- Je voudrais juste vous demander quelque chose.  
\- Ah, je vois. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.  
\- Merci, je voulais savoir si je pourrais parler au professeur Dumbledore ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je voudrais lui poser une question, c'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a conseillé de lui demander.  
\- Bien je vais lui en faire part.  
\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Deux jours plus tard Jenny n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Mais au déjeuner elle trouva une feuille de papier sous sa tasse. Dessus il était écrit :  
" Jenny Cort  
Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à ta question qui m'a l'air très importante.  
Viens ce matin à 10h30  
Albus Dumbledore  
P.S : j'ai adoré le gâteau au chocolat ce matin "


	5. Balai capricieux et vif d'or acrobate

Jenny rangea le mot dans sa poche et continua à manger.  
Enfin le week-end, elle avait attendu ça toute la semaine. Elle regarda Dumbledore qui, en voyant qu'elle le regardait, lui sourit. Elle se replongea dans son déjeuner en donnant l'impression qu'elle était en cours de potion, au-dessus de son chaudron.  
\- Jenny, Jenny ! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda la personne en face d'elle.  
\- Hein, quoi ? Euh non Drago. Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Tu disais quoi ?  
\- Je disais qu'il y a Rogue qui t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, répéta-t-il.  
\- Moi ? Demandait Jenny étonnée.  
Drago opina de la tête, la jeune Serpentard se retourna et plaça son regard sur son professeur de potions qui était, comme d'habitude, dans sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier noire. Effectivement il l'observait avec curiosité. L'homme aux cheveux d'onyx se rendit compte que Jenny l'avait remarqué. Il reprit son regard hautain et froid puis détourna le regard brusquement. Soudain survint encore la même sensation d'être observée qu'elle avait ressentie durant la semaine, mais cette fois elle était plus forte encore. Sa tête commençait à tourner, c'était étrange, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été victime d'un sort de Legilimancie, Jenny était sûre que ce qu'elle ressentait était la même chose que ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque quelqu'un s'introduit dans notre esprit.  
\- J'ai besoin d'air ! dit Jenny en se levant de table.  
Elle décida de sortir de cette pièce et de marcher un peu. Elle soupçonnait que ce soit Rogue qui avait provoqué cette sensation mais maintenant il n'était plus là et dans les couloirs ça ne s'améliorait pas. Jenny sentait une présence comme si on la suivait. Les jours précédents elle la sentait aussi et elle avait remarqué que cette sensation grandissait, se faisant plus puissante.  
Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Entendre des voix et se sentir épié en permanence étaient inquiétant !

Jenny était devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était 10h25 ; devait-elle entrer ou attendre ?  
\- Bon ! Qu'attendez-vous? demanda une voix rauque.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Jenny en ne voyant personne avec elle.  
\- Le mot de passe, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?  
Jenny leva la tête et vit que c'était la grosse gargouille qui lui avait adressé ces mots.  
\- Gâteau au chocolat ! Dit la jeune Serpentard à la gargouille de pierre, qui s'écarta et laissa apparaître des escaliers en pierre en ajoutant " Pas trop tôt ". Jenny les monta de manière assez rapide. Elle arriva devant la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur et elle y toqua, très doucement : elle était intimidée ; même beaucoup.  
Un " entrez " se fit entendre et la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude entra. Le bureau de son directeur était assez grand, il y avait même des escaliers. Sa chambre devait se trouver en haut. Dans la pièce se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore debout et le professeur Rogue qui se retourna pour voir qui était entré dans le bureau.  
\- Ah, Jenny ! dit amicalement le professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Je suis désolée professeurs, je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, dit la Serpentard.  
\- Mais non, nous en avions fini Severus et moi.  
Effectivement Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant un regard quelque un peu amical à Jenny et ferma la porte.  
\- Je t'en prie assieds-toi. Un bonbon au citron?  
\- Euh… non merci.  
\- Il me semble que tu avais une question à me poser.  
\- Oui, alors je voulais savoir, est-il possible que des moments de sa vie dont on ne se rappelle pas apparaissent dans nos rêves ?  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda Dumbledore qui semblait de plus en plus intéressé par Jenny.  
\- Disons que c'est … commença Jenny.  
\- Assez personnel professeur, répondit-il à sa place.  
\- Co…comment savez-vous ce que j'ai dit au professeur Rogue ? Demanda Jenny totalement désorientée.  
\- Tu devrais savoir qu'ici, à Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jaune.  
\- Très drôle, c'est Rogue qui vous a parlé de notre discussion de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas du tout. Mais je te fais remarquer que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi cette question ? Rétorqua le vieil homme.  
\- Si vous y tenez : il y a quelques jours j'ai fait un rêve et je crois… elle marqua une pause et avala sa salive.  
\- Je crois que c'était le soir où Voldemort a tué mes parents, finit-elle par annoncer.  
\- Humm, je vois, pourrais-tu me raconter ton rêve ? dit-il.  
Jenny savait que ce n'était pas une question. On pourrait dire que c'était, un ordre…camouflé. Elle se mit donc à raconter, assez péniblement, son rêve. Elle revivait en quelque sorte ce rêve qui, raconté, et non vécu, ne semblait pas aussi terrible. Mais, quand on avait vu cette scène atroce, ces cris à vous glacer le sang, c'est difficile à raconter. Elle revivait l'éclair vert. Elle savait très bien qu'un sort vert n'était autre que le sort de mort. Elle commença à se sentir mal, très mal. Elle arriva au moment de la douleur horrible qu'elle avait ressenti quand l'individu s'était penché vers elle. D'ailleurs dès qu'elle essaya de décrire le plus précisément possible cette douleur elle la ressentit ; en moins fort bien sûr mais elle était là. Elle essaya de la cacher à Dumbledore et au plus grand soulagement de Jenny, il ne s'aperçut de rien.  
\- Puis quatre silhouettes sont arrivées et puis plus rien.  
\- Hum.  
Le directeur de Poudlard s'assit à son bureau, joignit les mains et posa son menton dessus. Il semblait pensif. Comme si Jenny avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.  
\- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
Il releva la tête et plongea son regard de saphir dans le regard d'émeraude de la jeune fille.  
\- Professeur, reprit-elle, est ce que… est ce que vous me cachez quelque chose ?  
Il releva la tête vers Jenny se leva et répondit en souriant :  
\- Mais non, non qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ?  
\- Vous, professeur. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, à vous de répondre à la mienne : C'est possible ?  
\- Oui, votre hypothèse est valable, il est même fort probable que ce rêve soit votre mémoire. Mais, je le vois au son de votre voix, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?  
\- Professeur…, elle prit une grande inspiration, mon père n'est pas enterré avec ma mère ; Pourquoi ? Et je sais que vous connaissez la réponse.  
\- Jenny, souffla-t-il, bien… de toute façon il fallait que je finisse par te le dire. On n'a pas pu enterrer ton père, parce que Voldemort ne s'est pas contenté de le tuer, dit-il en se mettant à marcher.  
Jenny ne dit rien, elle regardait Dumbledore marcher et attendait la suite.  
\- Il... , le directeur s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Jenny, il l'a brûlé et nous n'avons retrouvé que ses cendres.  
Jenny s'effondra sur la chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit " Je suis désolé ".Elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore sans rien dire, ni même penser. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sans répondre aux " Bonjour " et aux " Comment vas-tu? "; elle était aussi inexpressive que Rogue. Elle se mit à lire et finit par s'endormir sur son lit.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, Jenny ouvrit les yeux et se releva.  
\- Jenny ! C'est Drago, viens c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Allez viens ça te fera du bien.  
\- J'arrive, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Je t'attends dans la salle commune, dépêche-toi, on est les derniers.  
Jenny se déshabilla et se rafraîchit la figure. Elle troqua sa jupe et son haut blanc pour un t-shirt rayé bleu et noir, une veste en jean, un jean et des chaussures grises. Elle se recoiffa en laissant ses longs cheveux noirs retomber jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler ses parents. Elle n'avait aucune photo d'eux, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ses yeux verts elle les tenait de sa mère. Encore comme Harry, elle commençait à en avoir marre, tout le temps comme Harry.  
Drago attendait Jenny depuis cinq minutes quand il entendit enfin des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Jenny apparut et se plaça devant lui.  
\- Ça te va très bien.  
\- Merci, répondit la jeune Serpentard.  
Ils sortirent de la salle commune pour aller manger. Jenny et Drago s'assirent au milieu de la grande table des Serpentards. Le déjeuner semblait délicieux, mais Jenny n'avait pas faim. Drago ne disait rien, il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Jenny.  
\- Où sont tes deux acolytes ? dit Jenny.  
\- Ils sont en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, encore, soupira le jeune Serpentard.  
Tout le monde maintenant, même Jenny, mangeait avec appétit depuis plus d'un quart-heure quand Dumbledore se leva. Un « tic, tic » retentit dans la salle et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.  
« Mes enfants, l'année a commencé depuis une semaine et nous avons déjà des modifications à faire. » Tous les élèves se regardèrent.  
\- Certains d'entre vous, continua le vieil homme, on peut être remarqué qu'il nous manque un élève. Il s'agit de Jason Brewen, il a perdu son père et a donc repris son travail à sa boutique, il n'étudie donc plus à Poudlard. Cet élève était un des préfets de Serpentard et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il faut donc élire un nouveau préfet et un nouveau capitaine.  
Tous les élèves de Serpentard se regardèrent. Des chuchotements s'étaient élevés dans toute la salle. Jenny se demandait qui allait être son nouveau capitaine. Elle était attrapeur dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Elle adorait le Quidditch mais elle détestait jouer contre les Gryffondors car vu qu'elle était attrapeur elle devait se battre contre Harry et elle détestait ça. Mais bon elle n'allait pas laisser tomber son poste pour ça.  
\- Je me suis concerté avec tous les professeurs, reprit Dumbledore, et nous avons décidé, pour faire plus simple, que le préfet des Serpentards serait aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. La personne que nous avons choisie est… Jenny Cort ! Je l'invite à se lever.  
La personne qui était à coté de Jenny lui tapa sur le coude et elle se leva. Tous les Serpentards applaudirent, le professeur Dumbledore applaudit avec entrain, suivi d'autres applaudissements des autres professeurs. Harry, Hermione et Ron applaudirent discrètement.  
\- Je lui souhaite bonne chance, Jenny se rassit après ces paroles de Dumbledore, je pense que M. Malefoy se fera un plaisir de lui expliquer le rôle précis des Préfets. Pour les compositions des équipes voilà les jours : les Gryffondors reformeront leur équipe cet après-midi, les Serpentard demain après-midi, les Poufsoufle samedi après-midi prochain et dimanche après-midi pour les Serdaigle. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de repas.  
En rentrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Jenny fut accueillie comme un héros. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître elle était très appréciée des Serpentards. C'est sûr, il allait y avoir de grandes modifications dans l'équipe.

Jenny était stressée, aujourd'hui c'était la composition de l'équipe. Et le père de Drago était venu regarder. Elle savait que s'il ne la trouvait pas assez bonne au Quidditch, Dumbledore aurait une discussion avec Malefoy père. Elle était presque arrivée au terrain de Quidditch quand :  
\- Jenny !  
\- Oui ? Quoi ? demanda le capitaine des Serpentards en se retournant.  
\- Tiens c'est un cadeau de mon père pour toi, dit Drago en lui tendant un balai.  
\- Un Nimbus 2001 !  
\- Mon père veut le meilleur pour notre équipe, donc pour son capitaine, répondit le jeune Serpentard avec un large sourire.  
\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton père, Drago, proposa Jenny.  
\- Oh, il aurait adoré. Mais il a dû repartir, une affaire au ministère m'a-t-il dit.  
\- Dès que tu peux dis-lui merci.  
\- Il sera là au prochain match, on affrontera les Poufsoufles.  
\- On va les écraser ! Dit Jenny avec entrain.  
Les deux Serpentards partirent vers le terrain. Bien sûr pour passer avant les Poufsoufles elle dut brandir le mot que Rogue lui avait écrit.  
Au final, contre toute attente, les sélections se passèrent bien. De nombreux joueurs très talentueux étaient venus tenter leur chance. Grabe et Goyle avaient été choisis comme batteurs, Drago faisait partie des trois poursuiveurs et Blaise était maintenant gardien. Jenny espérait de tout cœur qu'avec cette nouvelle équipe ils gagneraient le prochain match dans deux semaines.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent sur le même plan que la première semaine de cours. Jenny ne faisait plus de cauchemar mais maintenant son cauchemar c'était le premier match de Quidditch. Elle savait qu'aux yeux du père de Malefoy elle n'avait qu'une seule chance.  
Les deux équipes entraient dans le stade. Jenny avait participé à pas mal de matchs mais n'avait jamais vu le stade aussi plein. Elle aperçut le père de Malfoy qui adressait quelques mots au professeur Rogue. Plusieurs autres personnes venues encourager leurs enfants ou des habitants de pré au lard venus regarder le match, applaudissaient. Jenny s'avança et serra la main du capitaine de Poufsoufle. Il regarda l'équipe composée par Jenny et prit peur. Jenny avait choisi, selon le Poufsoufle, l'équipe la plus sadique et dangereuse. Il avala sa salive et Jenny lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur ». Jenny s'éleva ensuite dans les airs. Le professeur Bibine s'avança et libéra les quatre balles. Les deux cognards s'envolèrent, en manquant de percuter deux élèves. Le vif d'or passa devant le nez des deux attrapeurs. Pendant que Lee Jordan rappelait aux spectateurs les règles du Quidditch. Madame Bibine lança le souafle en l'air et le match commença. C'est Drago qui attrapa la balle en premier et fonça vers les buts adverses.  
\- Et c'est Drago Malefoy qui attrapa le souafle en premier, il est maintenant poursuiveur et non gardien. Jenny Cort semble avoir bien choisi ses joueurs. Malheureusement, commenta Lee.  
\- JORDAN !  
\- Pardon Professeur McGonagall.  
Malfoy avançait à une vitesse fulgurante, esquivant tous les autres joueurs. Jenny se dit qu'il était mieux à la place de poursuiveur et non de gardien.  
\- Drago Malefoy marque un but. 10 points pour Serpentard !  
Les Serpentards qui étaient spectateurs applaudirent. Lucius Malefoy et le Professeur Rogue en firent autant.  
Jenny observa le match du haut de son balai. Serpentard menait maintenant avec 40 points d'avance. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, le vif n'était toujours pas réapparu.  
\- Et cela fait 20 points pour Poufsoufle, allez ratatinez les Serpentards !  
\- JORDAN, je vous préviens ! Cria à pleins poumons McGonagall.  
Soudain Le vif D'or apparut au-dessus de la tête de Jenny, elle se mit à le poursuivre. Elle fut rapidement suivie de l'attrapeur de Poufsoufle. Il arriva à sa position. Jenny et l'attrapeur se poussaient, en essayant de faire tomber l'autre. Ils montaient, descendaient en piqué, faisaient des virages serrés pour essayer de rattraper le vif d'or.  
\- Quelle magnifique course entre Jenny Cort et l'attrapeur de Poufsoufle, Summerby. Mais allez, qu'un des deux tombe.  
\- Jordan ça suffit ! Dit McGonagall dans le micro.  
Suite à la phrase de McGonagall que tout le monde avait entendu, l'attrapeur de Poufsoufle tourna la tête ce qui permit à Jenny de le pousser très loin. Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, avec devant elle le vif d'or qui lui faisait faire de vraies figures aériennes. Au bout de 30 secondes il finit enfin par former une ligne droite. Jenny tendit son bras. Soudain elle fonça sur la petite balle dorée fit un looping, incontrôlé. Elle fonça ensuite vers les gradins. Elle les esquiva juste avant de les toucher, tourna, passa à travers un des cercles avant de pourvoir s'arrêter. Elle sourit et leva le bras.  
\- C'est Jenny Cort, l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui attrape le vif d'or. Serpentard gagne ! Cria à contre cœur Lee.  
Il y eut des applaudissements et des cris de joie, comme de défaite. Les joueurs commençaient à redescendre vers le sol, en souriant pour les Serpentards et en soufflant pour les Poufsoufles. Jenny commençait à redescendre quand son balai fit une pirouette incontrôlée et se mit à monter vers le ciel, jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur effrayante. De là il se mit à tourner sur lui-même à faire une sorte de rodéo. Toutes les personnes dans les gradins s'étaient levées et penchées pour mieux apercevoir Jenny qui avait bien du mal à rester sur son balai.  
A la vue de ce rodéo, Drago enfourcha son balai et se préparait à aller au secours de Jenny quand le professeur Bibine intervint :  
\- Non, c'est trop dangereux.  
\- Mais professeur si elle tombe, elle ne survivra pas. Vous avez vu à qu'elle hauteur elle est ?  
Tous les regards étaient inquiets et reflétaient la peur. Mais que pouvait-il arriver au Nimbus 2001 de Jenny ?  
-Quelqu'un jette un sort à son balai. Et ce n'est pas Rogue, ni aucun autre professeur ! Dit Hermione à travers ses jumelles.  
\- Regarde les élèves. Suggéra Harry.  
\- Tu sais très bien que seul un sort de magie noire peut rendre fou un Nimbus 2001. Et aucun élève n'est capable d'en produire un.  
Jenny commençait à lâcher quand son balai fonça vers le sol. Elle tomba à une vitesse terrifiante en faisant des roulés-boulés. Son balai continua son rodéo sans sa cavalière.  
Le professeur Bibine vola pour essayer de récupérer le Nimbus 2001. Pendant que tous les autres professeurs et madame Pomfresh accourraient vers Jenny.  
\- Est ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda un Professeur.  
\- Elle est vivante au moins ? En demanda un autre.  
\- Ecartez-vous ! Ordonna Madame Pomfresh.  
\- Humm, une jambe cassée. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Déclara-t-elle.

Jenny se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs. Elle regarda l'heure, elle avait dormi deux heures. Ne voyant personne Jenny se leva et se rhabilla. Elle sortit et rencontra madame Pomfresh. Jenny la remercia pour ses soins et elle lui répondit d'éviter de courir pendant le reste de la journée. Elle sortit et se promenât dans le parc. De là, elle pouvait apercevoir le terrain, où elle avait perdu conscience deux heures plus tôt.  
\- Mademoiselle ? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.  
Jenny se retourna et vit un homme en robe de sorcier noire avec de longs cheveux blonds.  
\- Lucius Malefoy, dit l'homme en lui tendant sa main.  
\- Oh, Bonjour, dit Jenny en lui serrant la main, Vous êtes le père de Drago ?  
\- Exact, répondit M. Malefoy, vous devez être Jenny Cort je présume.  
\- Oui c'est bien moi, répondit Jenny avec un trac pas possible.  
\- Je tenais à vous rencontrer et aussi à vous féliciter. Votre performance pendant le match de tout à l'heure était … remarquable.  
\- Merci, monsieur.  
\- Je pense que je vous dois, aussi, des excuses, le balai que je vous ai offert vous a causé bien des torts. Il devait être défectueux.  
\- Votre balai était très bien et je vous en remercie. Mais il n'est pas défectueux, quelqu'un l'a ensorcelé. L'on m'a informé que le professeur Rogue, essaye, tant bien que mal, de le désensorceler.  
\- Et… qui l'a ensorcelé ? demanda le père de Draco.  
\- Je l'ignore monsieur, je l'ignore…


	6. A Poudlard on s'ennuie jamais

Severus Rogue tenait le nimbus 2001 entre ses mains. Il était décoiffé, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau pour la sécurité des élèves marchant dans le couloir et ne souhaitant pas se faire percuter par un balai fou, mais il avait réussi à immobiliser le balai. Pourtant il n'était pas encore débarrassé de toute magie noire. Mais qui avait assez de puissance pour jeter sur un nimbus 2001 un sort aussi noir ? Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins le maître des cachots ressentit une douleur au bras gauche. Il releva sa manche et vit la marque des ténèbres. Elle était noire, le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de lui. Il l'appelait toujours dans les moments où il ne fallait pas l'appeler. Il posa le balai, l'immobilisa, pour empêcher qu'il casse tout son bureau au cas où il redeviendrait fou ; il redonna à ses cheveux une allure acceptable puis sortit à grandes enjambées hors du château. Ensuite il s'envola sans balai dans un majestueux tourbillon noir dû à sa cape

Jenny sortit du cours d'histoire de la magie avec une incroyable envie de dormir. Madame Pomfresh lui avait permis de rater le premier cours pour qu'elle se repose ; donc elle n'avait pas vu Drago ni les autres depuis le match de Quidditch. Elle sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment. Sa baguette était droite, noire et sa poignée argentée. Elle était faite en bois d'Aubépine, contenait du poil de sombral et mesurait 33 centimètres; baguette capable d'utiliser la spiritualité comme une arme, symbole de la victoire dans le chaos, puissante pour les sortilèges offensifs. Mais son attention fut détournée de sa baguette quand son pied marcha dans de l'eau. Jenny était près des toilettes des filles, où siégeait Mimi. A cause de sa nature curieuse, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle entendit des pleurnichements qui venaient de là, puis un cri aigu, celui d'une fille, elle courut. Elle y entra et découvrit, blottis dans un coin, trois premières années de Poufsoufle. Ils tremblaient, Jenny posa alors ses yeux verts sur la chose qui semblait leur faire peur, il s'agissait d'un forme aqueuse avec des bras grossièrement représentés. La forme se retourna et fit face à Jenny, elle n'avait pas d'yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son regard invisible la brûler de l'intérieur. La forme fonça sur Jenny, elle l'esquiva, puis accourut se mettre devant les premières années pour les protéger, en vue d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. La forme fonça à nouveaux sur les quatre sorciers, Jenny l'envoya au fond de la pièce par un sort de Protego. Mais la forme revint à l'assaut et fut protégé de nouveau. Le scénario se répéta trois fois, mais Jenny commençait à être fatiguée. Qui pouvait être ou contrôler cette … chose ? Elle avait essayé un bon nombre de sorts mais impossible de détruire la forme aqueuse. Soudain elle eut une illumination, rien ne vaut l'eau pour combattre l'eau. Elle dû se concentrer, lancer ce sort était un jeu d'enfant mais lui donner une forme n'était pas facile.

\- _Aguamenti_ ! cria la jeune fille.  
Jenny lança de sa baguette un jet d'eau qui au lieu de tomber au sol prit la forme d'un autre bonhomme d'eau. Les deux formes d'eau se battaient l'une contre l'autre. Jenny avec sa baguette contrôlait sa forme, ce qui n'était pas du gâteau et les Poufsoufles derrière elle retenaient leur souffle. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les deux formes aqueuses se battaient l'une contre l'autre, quand la première forme donna un coup de poing et réduisit en miettes le bonhomme d'eau créé par Jenny. La jeune Serpentard, par la perte brutale de son sort, vacilla puis se releva péniblement. Elle n'avait plus d'idée, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?  
\- On va tous mourir ! Dit un des garçons de Poufsoufle.  
\- Mais non, répondit Jenny.  
\- Je suis trop belle pour mourir noyée et décoiffée ! cria la jeune fille de Poufsoufle.  
La forme aqueuse fit face aux quatre élèves et devint d'un coup noir, comme si on lui avait jeté de l'encre. Elle avait des yeux rouges qui brillaient.  
\- C'est pas bon ça, c'est pas bon, ajouta Jenny.  
Cette nouvelle forme noire fonça et percuta les élèves, sans que Jenny n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits avant les Poufsoufles. Elle entendit un rire qui semblait venir, d'une bouche invisible, de la forme puis des bruits de pas dans l'eau. Elle voyait flou et se demandait si ce rire serait la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait dans sa vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, si encore un ! Elle se releva, la vue toujours troublée, dessina un cercle au-dessus de sa tête avec sa baguette et cria en la pointant vers la forme :  
\- _Finite incantatem_ !  
Le sort frappa de plein fouet la forme noire qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée toute aussi noire. Jenny vit McGonagall se précipiter vers eux suivi du professeur Rogue et de Maugrey. Ils avaient apparemment assisté à la fin de la scène.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda McGonagall.  
Elle obtint une réponse désorganisée de la part des Poufsouffles alors que Jenny reprenait ses esprits. Le professeur McGonagall resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser l'explication des trois Poufsoufles, quand Maugrey commenta :  
\- Félicitation Miss Cort, vous vous êtes très bien défendue, on peut se rendre compte que vous écoutez pendant mon cour et que vous avez une VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !  
\- Mais la question est : pourquoi cette défense a-t-elle été nécessaire ? ajouta le professeur McGonagall  
\- Peut-être, commença le professeur Rogue, est-ce la faute de miss Geignarde.  
\- Bien sûr c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse !  
Jenny se retourna et vit le fantôme de la jeune Serdaigle sortir de sa cachette.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi, professeurs.  
\- C'est vrai, commenta un des garçons, elle était terrifiée quand on est arrivés. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?  
\- Bien, assez parlé, dit brutalement le professeur McGonagall, 20 points seront attribués à Serpentard ; maintenant tous dans vos dortoirs jusqu'à midi.  
-Bien professeur, répondirent en cœur les quatre élèves.  
McGonagall regarda les élèves partir, elle était inquiète…  
Jenny entra dans la salle commune remplie de Serpentards qui attendaient l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fit grincer la porte ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête de quelques Serpentards vers elle.  
\- C'est Jenny ! Cria une première année.  
A la suite de cette annonce, si on peut parler d'annonce, tous les Serpentards se mirent à applaudirent. Des cris partaient de tous les sens, mais pourquoi Jenny produisait-elle une telle agitation ?  
\- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !

C'était ça ! Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que l'équipe de Quidditch n'avait pas gagné de match. Jenny regardait tous les Serpentards l'applaudir, même Drago Malfoy appuyé contre un mur, lui sourit. Elle était contente d'elle, même si la jeune fille n'aimait pas ameuté tout ce monde autour d'elle.

 **Jenny se réveilla, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était arrivée en triomphe au dortoir et deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré son nimbus 2001. Jenny s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir encore réclamé au professeur Rogue. Elle se leva de bonne humeur: c'était officiel, elle adorait le mercredi ! Elle avait 2 heures de cours de potions, sans les Gryfondors, leur professeur sera sans doute de meilleure humeur. Jenny marchait dans le couloir, vers sa prochaine salle de cours, quand elle entendit une voix, non, un murmure :  
\- Jenny, Jenny…  
La jeune Serpentard se retourna, personne à part elle dans le couloir.  
\- Jenny…viens…  
Elle tournait sur elle-même courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, mais toujours personne.  
\- Viens… viens à…  
Mais finis ta phrase, pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle courait dans les couloirs pour trouver d'où venait cette voix.  
\- Jenny…viens à…moi, dit la voix dans un souffle.  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, la voix, elle, venait de la grande salle ! Elle s'y dirigea et y entra. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Sur le sol il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ron, leurs parents, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Fred et George, Ginny, Rémus, Sirius, Tonks, ses parents adoptifs ; ils était tous morts ! Au centre de la salle Voldemort s'avançait vers elle, avec un large sourire. Un éclair vert fonça vers Jenny !  
Elle se réveilla, encore, en sueur.**

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air froid de l'hiver. Aujourd'hui, elle avait deux heures de cours de potions (sans les Gryfondors). C'était génial mais elle les avait en dernière heure, ça c'était moins génial ! « Oulla, je me répète ! » pensa-t-elle en essayant de se sortir son rêve de la tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle se prépara et descendit manger.  
Heureusement pour elle, Jenny rattrapa son sommeil en moins pendant les cours de la journée, surtout en cours d'histoire de la magie ; ce qui lui valut un mois de retenue avec le professeur fantôme et des inquiétudes de la part de Drago.  
Elle avait deux heures de libres, elle les passa dehors à discuter avec le jeune Malfoy et sa bande. Ils parlèrent du match de Quidditch, puis, au moment où les acolytes de Drago partirent faire un tour elle aborda son aventure de la veille.  
\- Un monstre fait d'eau ? Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien bu de bizarre qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de Rogue ? demanda Drago de manière humoristique.  
\- Très drôle. Non je t'assure !  
\- Ensuite il est devenu noir, c'est ça ? Questionna Drago.  
\- Exactement, je suis sûre que c'était une personne qui le contrôlait, car mon Finite Incantatem a fonctionné.  
\- Je… tu penses… selon toi, qui aurais pu faire ça ?  
\- Et toi ? Rétorqua la jeune fille.  
Drago ne répondit rien, se leva et fit quelque pas. Il se mit dos à Jenny, qui s'empressa de la rejoindre.  
\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Jenny.  
\- …, aucune réponse de la part de Drago ne se fit entendre.  
\- Si c'est lui, il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore  
\- Ce vieux crouton ?  
\- Je t'en prie, je sais que c'est l'opinion de ton père ; fais toi ta propre opinion.  
Drago partit laissant Jenny seule : elle avait touché un point sensible ; tout le monde savait que Drago avait des problèmes de relation avec son père.

La journée était presque terminée maintenant, il ne restait que ces deux merveilleuses heures en cours de potion.  
Le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé de réaliser une potion oubliée ; ce sont des potions que l'on a oubliées c'est-à-dire qu'on ne réalise plus ou très rarement. Cette potion s'appelait "Purinéctar", elle permet de faire pousser des plantes à une vitesse fulgurante. Jenny n'avait jamais fait une potion aussi difficile, mais alors que presque toute la classe n'avait pas réussi à la faire, elle réussit. Ce qui valut 30 points pour les Serpentards. Le cours arriva à sa fin :  
\- Bien, le cours est terminé, précisa le professeur Rogue, et n'oubliez pas de me rendre le devoir sur cette potion au prochain cours ; je vous rappelle que le parchemin doit faire un mètre.  
Jenny rangea ses affaires et sortit avec tous les autres élèves quand le professeur Rogue l'appela.  
\- Oui professeur ? demanda la jeune fille en se retournant.  
\- Venez par ici s'il vous plait.  
Jenny revint vers son professeur qui l'incita à s'asseoir, il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
\- Bien, en premier lieu : j'ai réparé votre balai, déclara le professeur de potion.  
\- Merci beaucoup professeur, répondit la jeune Serpentard.  
\- En second lieu : pour commencer je pense que vous savez ce qu'est l'ordre du phénix…  
\- Oui Har… euh le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé effectivement.  
\- Bien, cela raccourcira les choses, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de préparer des potions diverses et variées… dit Rogue tout en se levant.  
\- Hm, dit Jenny qui écoutait son professeur avec toujours la même attention.  
\- Et vous devez vous douter, miss Cort, que ces préparations en plus de mes cours et … d'autres activités, cela fait beaucoup de choses.  
\- Je me doute bien professeur, mais qu'ai-je à voir la dedans ?  
\- Dumbledore, continua le professeur Rogue, m'a proposé de choisir un ou une assistante qui pourrait être vous !  
\- Moi ? demanda Jenny étonnée. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaît, loin de là, mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Etant donné que vous semblez maîtriser l'ART des potions assez bien ; je me suis dit que vous feriez parfaitement l'affaire.  
\- Ça aurait été avec joie professeur, mais il y a deux inconvenants, dit Jenny très déçue.  
\- Ah, et quels sont-ils ?  
\- Je viens de gagner un mois de retenue avec le professeur d'histoire de la magie…  
\- Considérez que ce n'est plus un problème, s'empressa de répondre le maître des potions.  
\- Et, continua Jenny, vu que je ne suis qu'en cinquième année il y aura sûrement des potions qui me seront inconnues, la seule solution est que vous me donniez des cours supplémentaires, dit Jenny qui savait que cela freinerait surement l'ardeur de son professeur.  
\- Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est d'accord tous les mercredis soirs pour les cours supplémentaires et tous les samedis soirs pour la préparation des potions ; prenez ceci, dit Rogue en lui tendant une montre.  
\- Une montre ?  
\- Cette montre possède quatre aiguilles les dorées indiquent l'heure et les argentées indiqueront le mercredi et le samedi l'heure à laquelle vous devez être dans mon bureau. Tout le reste du temps elles resteront sur minuit ; Avez-vous tout saisi ?  
\- Oui professeur, dit Jenny en attachant la montre à son poignet.  
\- Bien, maintenant sortez, dit le professeur de potion en ouvrant la porte.  
Jenny prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

C'est ainsi que le mercredi suivant, en se levant, Jenny s'aperçut que les aiguilles argentées de sa montre avaient tourné et s'étaient mises sur 19h30. Elle passa toute sa journée à regarder cette montre, qu'elle trouvait magnifique, en fin de journée, Drago lui demanda qui la lui avait offerte et pourquoi elle possédait quatre aiguilles. Jenny avait eu le temps de trouver le prétexte que les aiguilles argentées lui précisaient à quelle heure il allait lui arriver quelque chose d'important, ce qui est vrai… d'un certain point de vue. Après le dîner, elle se rendit au bureau du professeur Rogue.  
\- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Rogue. Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir : Est-ce que vous lisez des livres de potions en dehors du programme ?  
\- Non ; pourquoi ?  
\- Intéressant, répondit le professeur de potion dans un murmure, vous avez été la seule à réussir la potion de purinéctar.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Jenny émerveillée.  
Le professeur ne répondit rien et fit apparaître un chaudron devant Jenny en plus d'un bout de parchemin. Il lui indiqua de préparer une potion dont le nom est imprononçable. Jenny eut beaucoup de mal à la terminer :  
\- je vous félicite miss Cort… commença le professeur Rogue.  
\- Je l'ai réussi ? demanda Jenny.  
\- Non ! Pas entièrement.  
\- Oh, non… dit-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur.  
\- Miss Cort, savez-vous que grâce à cette potion que vous venez de confectionner, dit-il en agitant le flacon, la moitié des cours supplémentaires que je devais vous donner n'aura pas lieu ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez compétente ? S'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer.  
\- Non, car je viens de me rendre compte que vous avez, en potion, le niveau du début d'un septième année !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mes cours ne vous ennuient-ils pas ?  
\- Non professeur, vous cours ont toujours été très intéressants.  
Il leva un sourcil puis retourna à son bureau et lui dit que le cours était terminé. La jeune Serpentard sortit et alla se coucher. Quant au professeur Rogue, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il la passa à faire tourner le flacon entre ses doigts.

Ce programme continua pendant plus d'un mois et demi. Deux jours par semaine, Jenny passait sa soirée dans les cachots, elle en revenait épuisée, les préparations de Rogue n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle adorait les potions, alors cela ne la dérangeait pas. Du coté de Rogue, le maître des potions s'était d'abord montré retissant face à cette idée, il aurait sans doute préféré se débrouiller tout seul. Mais au bout de quelques soirs, il se rendit compte que ce fonctionnement n'était pas si mal. Jenny apprenait vite et se montrait très coopérative alors que Rogue imaginait que ces cours lui donneraient une masse de travail en plus. Les soirées passées avec son élève étaient intéressantes et lui faisaient souvent oublier la montagne de copie qui l'attendait. Il apprit beaucoup sur la jeune fille, il ne pensait pas qu'il la verrait un jour sous cette angle. Elle était intelligente et tenait de nombreuses discussions très intéressantes ; de temps en temps les deux Serpentards s'arrêtaient de travailler pour discuter un peu. Rogue se mit même à attendre ces soirées où il pouvait oublier son travail de professeur ; il aimait tous ces moments passés avec elle.

Un soir, une semaine et demi avant noël, Jenny s'était enfermée dans la salle sur demande quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le trio. Jenny, n'attendant pas leur visite, leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient là. Le trio répondit qu'ils avaient des théories sur le fait que Jenny puisse voir dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais à la fin de toutes les recherches, aucune ne s'avérait possible. Le retour à la case départ mit le trio à plat. Jenny sortit de la salle sur demande et regarda sa montre on était samedi et les aiguilles argentées indiquaient 21h00, les dorées indiquaient 20h50. Jenny se rendit au bureau de son professeur de potion, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Elle entra dans le bureau de Rogue. Après 10 ou peut-être 20 minutes d'explications, il lui demanda de réaliser une potion qui pouvait guérir n'importe quelle plaie en un rien de temps. Alors qu'elle était en train de préparer la potion, elle eut une drôle de sensation, puis soudain tout devint noir. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et elle vit… Harry ! Il était entouré de mangemorts et avait bien du mal à leur résister. Jenny avait peur, comme si elle était à la place d'Harry, elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Soudain un sort le toucha en pleine poitrine et la vision s'arrêta. Elle avait vu dans son esprit, il était en danger !  
\- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires en toute hâte, il faut que vous laisse.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il tranquillement face à l'inquiétude de Jenny.  
Jenny ne lui accorda pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut retenue par Rogue qui s'était levé et lui avait attrapé le bras.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? Redemanda-t-il en serrant son bras.  
\- C'est privé !  
Jenny plongea son regard émeraude dans le regard Onyx et froid de son professeur. Elle put voir son reflet dans le regard de son professeur, il semblait désappointé qu'elle veuille s'en aller. Le regard de Rogue l'engloba totalement, Jenny frissonna. Les deux Serpentards restèrent comme ça pendant 30 secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Jenny.  
\- Que cela ne se reproduise plus la prochaine fois ! Annonça Rogue en lâchant le bras de son élève.  
Jenny se précipita vers la sortie. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, resta figé sur place, serra son poing et dit dans un murmure :  
\- Non... Impossible...

Jenny courut à travers tout Poudlard, mais à cette heure tardive personne ne l'avait vu. Dans sa vision, elle avait vu Harry près du terrain de Quidditch. Elle arriva en vue du terrain et vit les lumières rouges, blanches et autres couleurs, des éclairs lancés par Harry et les mangemorts. Jenny protégea Harry en lui lançant un Protego et elle profita de l'étonnement des mangemorts pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Les deux jeunes sorciers se collèrent dos à dos et tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour essayer de voir et de se protéger contre tous les mangemorts.  
\- Jenny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda vite Harry avant de lancer un sort.  
\- J'ai lu dans ta tête, _Protego_ , alors je suis venue t'aider !  
\- Rectus Sempra, m'aider ?!  
\- Un peu d'aide, Expeliarmus, c'est mieux que pas d'aide du tout.  
Ils continuèrent de se défendre en terrassant quelques mangemorts. Au bout de dix minutes il n'en restait plus que trois.  
\- On se replie ! Cria un des mangemorts.  
Les trois serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres s'envolèrent à travers d'épaisses fumées noires..  
\- Les mangemort, tous des lâches. Viens on rentre, dit Jenny.


	7. Quand Dumbledore joue cavalier seul

**_Bonjour, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui me follow et surtout à Windofblood pour ses reviews Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

Severus Rogue était penché au-dessus de son lavabo, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'onyx; comme s'il avait commis quelque chose d'horrible : ce qui selon lui était le cas. Il se rinça le visage puis retourna dans son bureau. S'affalant sur sa chaise, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de réaliser la gravité de ses actes.

Il réfléchit ainsi pendant de longues minutes, en tentant de trouver une échappatoire ou de se convaincre que tout cela était faux. Mais non, rien à faire : il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son élève de cinquième année !

hr

\- Alors tu as bien compris Jenny ? Demanda encore une fois Drago.

\- Oui Drago, répondit Jenny en prenant une part de tarte à la citrouille.

Drago avait passé les dix premières minutes de leur déjeuner à expliquer à Jenny en quoi consiste le travail de préfet. Maintenant il allait sûrement…

\- Tu es au courant des rumeurs sur Potter ? fit remarquer le blondinet.

… parler d'Harry.

\- Il parait qu'il est allé faire une balade dehors et qu'il a pris la fuite face à des sombrals ; quel peureux.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant, mentit Jenny.

Un tic tic aigu se fit entendre dans la grande salle et Dumbledore, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, se leva.

\- Encore une déclaration, mais il n'arrête pas ! dit Drago.

\- Mes chers élèves, en vue de son succès, nous avons décidé, moi et… moi que le bal de Noël sera cette année remis d'actualité !

Il y eut de nombreux chuchotements dans la salle et certains professeurs regardèrent le directeur de Poudlard avec étonnement.

\- Et en raison des éventuelles discussions entre moi et les différents professeurs, les cours de cet après-midi seront annulés…

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

-… cependant les examens de défense contre les forces du mal et de potion des cinquièmes années qui auraient dû avoir lieu aujourd'hui auront lieu demain.

Les cris retombèrent d'un coup.

-C'est génial d'avoir toute un après-midi sans cours ! dit Jenny en sortant de la grande salle. On va pouvoir sortir un peu.

\- Sortir ? demanda Drago. Mais on a deux contrôles demain.

\- Dans deux matières dans lesquelles je suis assez à l'aise et en plus moi j'ai déjà révisé ! Rétorqua Jenny.

\- Si tu me cherches je serai dans la salle commune avec les deux autres, dit Drago avant de disparaître parmi les autres élèves.

Jenny, quant à elle, sortit dans la petite cour mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car un coup de tonnerre et quelques gouttes de pluie arrivèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rentrer tous les élèves, se trouvant dehors. Jenny leva la tête et vit dans le ciel quelques fins nuages noirs. « Attend une minute, se dit Jenny à elle-même, des nuages ne peuvent être aussi noirs ! » En effet, les nuages qu'apercevait Jenny étaient d'un noir inhabituel. Mais ce n'était pas des nuages, et Jenny put s'en rendre compte quand ils commencèrent à avancer à une grande vitesse. Ce n'était pas des nuages, c'était la traînée produite par les mangemorts.

Le directeur entrait dans son bureau à grands pas suivi de plusieurs professeurs qui parlaient tous en même temps ; ce qui empêchait le directeur de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Franchement Albus vous auriez pu nous en parler, déclara McGonagall scandalisée.

\- Une décision doit être prise par tout le groupe ! ajouta Maugrey.

\- Calmez-vous, mes chers collègues… commença Dumbledore.

\- J'espère, dans votre intérêt, que les professeurs ne doivent pas être obligatoirement accompagnés ! Coupa Rogue, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Je vous rassure Severus que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'amener une cavalière, répondit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire.

\- Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Rumina Rogue avant de partir au fond de la pièce, il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Mais quand cela aura-t-il lieu ? Enfin Albus vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! répéta McGonagall.

\- Cessez de parler et écoutez-moi, avec les temps difficiles qui se présentent à nous, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de décontraction nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien ! Se justifia Dumbledore.

\- Quel temps difficile ? Questionna Maugrey.

\- Le jeune Potter est venu me voir ce matin…

\- Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça! Ajouta le maître des potions.

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers Rogue qui, adossé contre un mur, avait prononcé ces paroles dans un murmure tout à fait audible.

\- Un problème Severus ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Si c'est à cause de Potter et de ses histoires que le bal à lieu, commença le sarcastique professeur de potion, laissez-le diriger l'école à sa guise !

Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit rien. Rogue sachant qu'il ne s'engagerait pas dans ce champ de bataille laissa tomber et tourna la tête.

\- Il a été attaqué par des mangemorts qui ont finis par prendre la fuite.

\- Des mangemorts ?! Dans L'enceinte de Poudlard ? Questionna Maugrey.

Soudain en plein milieu de la discussion quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous les professeurs se retournèrent vers la petite porte qui donnait accès au bureau du directeur. Dumbledore indiqua à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit dans un éclair blanc. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte était un peu plus petite qu'un professeur, avec de longs cheveux ; elle était trempée et essoufflée.

\- Miss Cort ?! demanda Dumbledore.

Tous les professeurs regardèrent l'élève avec curiosité. Severus Rogue de son côté était raide comme un poteau mais essayait de garder une attitude normale.

\- Pardonnez-moi professeurs mais il faut vraiment que je vous parle, déclara enfin Jenny dans un souffle.

La jeune fille se lança, haletante, dans le récit des évènements qu'elle avait vu. Les professeurs échangèrent des regards inquiets : le seigneur des ténèbres avait repris ses activités plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Depuis ce jour la grande porte était fermée à partir de 19h, et les préfets devaient faire leurs rondes 30 minutes avant l'ancien horaire. C'est ainsi que Jenny, après s'être régalée d'un merveilleux soufflé, fit sa première ronde de l'année ; après trois mois de cours. Elle avait des couloirs bien précis à surveiller. Au bout de dix minutes les couloirs n'étaient pas assez éclairés et commençaient à devenir lugubres.

\- Lumos ! Dit-elle.

\- Quel élève se promène dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?! Demanda une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Jenny se retourna, le cœur battant, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. C'était le professeur Rogue :

\- Miss Cort… dit-il en regrettant amèrement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

\- Professeur, vous m'avez fait peur, dit la jeune Serpentard.

\- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-il, en essayant d'être ferme.

\- Je fais ma ronde, répondit Jenny qui n'avait plus peur, je suis préfète ; vous l'avez oublié ?

\- Retournez-vous coucher maintenant, dit-il avant de partir.

Il disparut dans le couloir, sans dire un autre mot. Jenny obéit à son professeur et retourna se coucher. Après une douche bien méritée elle se glissa dans ses draps et trouva bien vite le sommeil, Severus Rogue, par contre, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain était un mercredi donc Jenny devait aller au cours particulier de Rogue. Elle se leva, les cheveux ébouriffés, et regarda sa montre : les aiguilles argentées étaient restées sur minuit mais un message était apparu sur le cadran de la montre : " Après les vacances ". Lorsque Jenny eut fini de lire le message, il disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal et Jenny sentait le stress monter.

* * *

Très loin, très très loin de Poudlard, dans un grand manoir ; une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises autour d'un table ovale. Il y avait deux chaises vides : une au milieu d'un des côtés de la table et l'autre au bout du meuble.

Un des hommes parlait à son voisin :

\- Où est-il ? Le maître va être furieux !

\- Il est peut-être en retard, suggéra l'homme à côté de lui.

\- Il n'est jamais en retard, il ne viendra pas, ajouta l'autre homme.

Soudain une grande porte s'ouvrit et toutes les discussions cessèrent. Un homme d'un âge impossible à définir s'avança. Il était habillé d'une longue cape noire et était suivi de près par un serpent. Il s'assit ;

\- Mes chers mangemorts… commença-t-il avant de laisser exploser sa colère. Je suis très déçu !

Toute l'assemblée prit peur.

\- Selon mes dernières infirmations, six d'entre vous se sont fait battre par un gamin de 15 ans ; C'EST LAMENTABLE ! Cria-t-il.

\- Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant deux d'entre vous se sont fait repérer dans le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard.

Toutes les personnes se regardèrent discrètement.

\- La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à brandir une pancarte avec nos intentions écrites dessus et l'amener à Dumbledore, dit-il avec encore plus de colère, que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Il sortit de la pièce laissant les mangemorts à eux-mêmes.


	8. Un bal mouvementé

**_Bonjour, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui me follow et surtout à Windofblood pour ses reviews Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

« Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible » Pensa le professeur de potion. « Dès que je la vois mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine et je perds tous mes moyens. Ce que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser lui dire combien je l'aime ; mais elle ne m'aime pas. Pour elle je ne suis qu'un professeur ! Si ça se trouve non… Arrête Severus, tu te fais de faux espoirs. » Rogue Lui-même encore, se demandait comment il avait pu fait pour tomber amoureux de son élève.

 **Pourquoi la salle de bain de Jenny était-elle dépourvue de meuble ? Un mur blanc, un sol de la même couleur et aucun meuble ; mis à part un miroir. Par curiosité Jenny s'en approcha et se regarda dedans. Mais ce n'était pas son reflet sur le miroir, pas en entier. Elle avait le visage d'Harry.** Cette vision réveilla Jenny en sursaut, encore un rêve… ou un cauchemar ? Elle n'en pouvait plus elle ne pouvait pas parler de ça ni à ses amis Gryfondor ni à Drago. Elle avait l'impression d'être Harry de temps en temps : comme lui, Voldemort avait tué ses parents mais l'avait laissée en vie, ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les siens, chacun tenant cette particularité de leur mère, et enfin elle pouvait lire dans l'esprit du garçon… Que faire ?

La Serpentard faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette vide.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Drago.

\- Non je n'ai pas faim, répondit Jenny.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

\- Oui, tu as mis le doigt dessus j'ai fait un mauvais rêve ! dit-elle en regardant Harry.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as rêvé que tu étais ami avec Potter ? Demanda horrifié le jeune garçon qui avait vu où portait le regard de son ami.

\- Haha, rit elle sarcastiquement, non pire !

-Pire ? Je ne vois pas. Mais où tu vas, on a une heure de libre ! s'exclama Drago lorsqu'il vit son amie se lever.

\- T'as oublié le cours supplémentaire de Rogue.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tout ça pour "faire rentrer quelque chose de vos têtes de cruche"!

\- Ah tu l'imites super bien, allez viens on y va.

Les deux Serpentards se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les profondeurs des cachots.

Alors qu'il avait des dizaines de copies à corriger Rogue observa son élève pendant tout le cours. Il l'avait vu grandir pendant environs 5 ans. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille discrète et mignonne qui avait fait un tabac le jour de son étrange répartition ! Ses lèvres étaient d'une telle finesse... parfaites. Ses yeux d'un émeraude éclatant, son regard montrait de la joie et de l'intelligence ; mais on pouvait y lire une pointe de confusion : quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ses cheveux noirs, ils semblaient si doux, il voudrait tellement passer sa main dedans. Soudain alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Jenny releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son professeur. Surpris Rogue détourna instinctivement le regard et le replongea dans son paquet de copie. Mais Rogue sentait toujours le regard de son élève sur lui, elle continuait de l'observer. Au bout de quelques minutes cela devenait gênant, Rogue releva la tête et fixa Jenny dans les yeux avec son regard le plus froid; mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. " Elle persiste, pensa Rogue avec un rictus d'amusement, c'est ce qu'on va voir..."

\- Miss Cort vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre potion plutôt que de rêvasser, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Jenny en se replongeant dans son chaudron.

\- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas, avez-vous oublié que ce devoir est noté?

Il y eut une vague d'incompréhension et de mécontentement dans la salle, Rogue se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas précisé ça au début du cours. " Et moi qui avait déjà une montagne de copie à corriger" se lamenta le professeur de potion.

hr

Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le bal. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient la permission d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Jenny resta dans sa chambre à penser à des choses diverses et variées. Quand elle se rendit compte que sa chouette, blanche et avec le bout de ses plumes noires, était à sa fenêtre.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici Siline ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sa chouette lui tendit un papier plié en deux, Jenny le prit et la remercia. Sa chouette s'en alla aussitôt, sans demander de retour. Jenny s'assit sur son lit et déplia le petit papier : il était vierge. Curieuse, elle chercha, pendant tout le reste de la journée, s'il n'y avait pas un message caché. Pourtant elle essaya tous les moyens proposés par les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais rien ; elle plia le papier et le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle le gardait, au cas où un jour elle découvrait comment faire apparaître le message, s'il y en a un !

Le grand soir était arrivé. Tout Poudlard s'était préparé pour l'événement, la grande salle avait été entièrement redécorée pour l'occasion. Le bal venait de commencer et déjà tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans la salle.

\- Il manque quelqu'un ! Dit McGonagall, qui était chargé de vérifier si tous les élèves, n'ayant pas fourni un mot d'excuse, étaient bien là.

\- Ah oui, surement un de vos Gryfondors, commenta le professeur Rogue qui était resté en compagnie de la vieille femme durant l'appel, tout était bon pour retarder son arrivée au bal.

\- Navrée de vous contredire, Severus, mais il s'agit d'un Serpentard.

Rogue n'accorda pas de réponse et tourna la tête.

\- Ah la voilà, dit McGonagall.

Rogue se retourna, tout en pensant que quitte à être en retard cet élève aurait pu l'être un peu plus, ce qui lui aurait permis accessoirement d'arriver lui-même en retard au bal. Les pensées du professeur furent interrompues par un choc visuel, là devant lui Jenny était en train de descendre l'escalier avec une tenue entièrement constituée des couleurs de sa maison. Elle portait une longue robe verte, moulante et fendue sur la gauche et divers accessoires argentés. Le plus voyant était un collier dont le pendentif était un serpent argenté qui entourait de son corps une émeraude.

La jeune fille arriva au niveau de ses deux professeurs.

\- Professeur McGonagall, dit-elle, Professeur Rogue, ajouta-elle plus amicalement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bal, elle fut suivie de McGonagall et de Rogue, qui prit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsque Jenny entra dans la salle, la musique avait déjà commencé et trois couples dansaient sur la piste. Tout autour, les autres se regardaient, hésitant à rejoindre les danseurs. Puis quelques courageux se lancèrent, et les autres les suivirent rapidement, la piste de danse était maintenant bien animée, et l'on pouvait également voir quelques professeurs se déhancher.

L'esprit du Professeur Rogue était fixé sur une simple question : il demandait bien avec quel garçon son élève allait danser, il ne la voyait pas encore sur la piste ; mais le sinistre professeur regretta rapidement d'avoir posé cette question.

Jenny finit par s'avancer sur la piste et à entamer une danse avec son cavalier qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy ! Rogue brûlait intérieurement, cette vision lui était insupportable, il aurait arraché Jenny des bras du blond s'il n'avait eu aucune retenue personnelle. Le professeur de potion ne put regarder ce spectacle une seconde de plus, il quitta la salle brusquement et s'arrêta dans un couloir pour souffler. Il voyait plusieurs élèves qui allaient et venaient quand il sentit quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe : un flacon de Polynéctar. Se demandant bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rangé dans sa réserve, Rogue se mit à l'observer quand un élève lui souhaita le bonsoir. Le professeur sortit de sa rêverie et regarda le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole s'éloigner, puis il regarda le flacon et de nouveau l'élève. " Je vais me détester " pensa-t-il.

Jenny et Drago finissaient leur dixième danse lorsque la jeune fille décida qu'il était temps d'aller boire un verre et de grignoter quelque chose. Les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le buffet et commencèrent à déguster les mets proposés. La salle était bondée d'élèves qui dansaient, buvaient ou s'embrassaient. Dans un coin de la grande pièce, des chuchotements se firent entendre et une pointe de baguette apparue de derrière un rideau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se tourna vers Jenny et commença, le souffle court:

\- Jenny, il faut que je te parle...

\- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Jenny, il prit un grand souffle, il faut que je te dise que... Drago marqua une hésitation il rougissait, que je ...

Mais soudain Drago s'écarta de la jeune fille, il était devenu pâle en un clin d'œil, c'était impressionnant. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Je …, essaya d'articuler Drago.

\- Drago… ça va ? S'inquiéta Jenny.

\- Non… je suis désolé je vais… devoir… partir… je ne me sens pas… bien tout à coup…

\- Ne soit pas désolé.

Drago partit donc et laissa Jenny qui s'assit sur une chaise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis un moment.

Depuis plusieurs minutes Jenny attendait et regardait les élèves danser. Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas ; peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'un garçon l'invite à danser ou elle trouvait bête de partir alors qu'elle attendait ce bal depuis longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand un garçon de Serdaigle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonsoir… je peux m'assoir ? demanda le jeune garçon qui semblait très timide.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Jenny prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge que Jenny, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux noirs. Et dire que Jenny trouvait spécial d'avoir les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs ; blond aux yeux noirs ça c'est exceptionnel.

\- Bon, dit soudain Jenny, on va danser ?

\- Comment ? demanda le Serdaigle intrigué.

\- On est à un bal non, c'est fait pour danser pas vrai ? Demanda Jenny avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Pas faux, dit le jeune homme en prenant la main de Jenny.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique, le jeune garçon était assez maladroit, il ne devait pas danser souvent. Par ailleurs, il rougissait ; Jenny en était presque flattée.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- S… heu… Silvien !

\- Sympa comme prénom, moi c'est Jenny.

\- Je sais, répondit le garçon sans réfléchir.

\- Ah oui on se connait ? Demanda Jenny intriguée.

\- Euh non… Enfin je veux dire j'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler dans les couloirs, un jour…

Jenny sourit et reprit sa danse, Silvien poussa un soupir de soulagent.

La soirée arrivait à son terme. Jenny s'était amusée comme une folle avec ce mystérieux garçon sortit de nul part : Silvien. Bien qu'il semblait un peu coincé, il n'avait pas dû s'amuser ou sourire depuis longtemps.

\- Il est tard, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Dit Jenny.

\- Déjà ? Répondit le garçon.

\- Je n'aime pas être la dernière à une soirée.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Je veux bien.

Silvien et Jenny marchèrent ensemble en discutant de la soirée. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentards.

\- Voilà, merci j'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit Jenny.

\- Moi de même, répondit le garçon.

Le garçon se pencha hésitant mais embrassa Jenny. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour profiter de son premier baiser. A peine avaient-ils commencé que la position du garçon changea, Jenny dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il s'était surement redressé, les garçons sont toujours plus grands que les filles. Que c'était bon, ce baiser était si doux, tellement doux. Jenny sentit la main du sorcier caresser ses cheveux; elle aurait voulu faire de même mais ses deux mains tenaient le milieu du dos du garçon, il était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse caresser ses cheveux ; si elle le faisait, elle tomberait, c'est bizarre Jenny ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi grand.

Jenny ouvrit les yeux, mais dès qu'elle l'eut fait, elle s'écarta du garçon. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son regard traduisait de la peur et de la surprise ; comme si elle avait vu un monstre.

\- Quoi ?! demanda le garçon inquiet.

Jenny bougea ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était tétanisée. Le garçon la regarda puis regarda derrière lui pour voir si elle avait vu… un détraqueur ou un troll par exemple ! Peu probable toutefois. Après quelques secondes Jenny réussit à articuler quelque chose.

\- Pro… Professeur Rogue ?!

L'homme regarda ses bras, " Foutu Polynectar ! ", il avait repris son apparence initiale et son smoking noir avait laissé la place à sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier noire.

Le professeur de potion s'avança, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur. Rogue sortit sa baguette, Jenny tâtonna aussitôt ses hanches : quelle gourde, elle avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre ; un « VIGILANCE CONSTENTE » résonna dans sa tête. Le professeur regarda son élève sans rien faire pendant une fraction de seconde, il pointa sa baguette vers Jenny.

\- _Oubliette_ … Prononça-t-il dans un murmure.

Jenny fut frappée de plein fouet par le sort et s'évanouit, le sort lancé, Severus Rogue partit sans regarder derrière lui.


	9. Le Serpent d'Onyx

Drago descendit dans la salle commune de sa maison, s'assit sur un des canapés et observa les actions des différents Serpentard. Beaucoup d'entre eux partaient ce matin, lui en revanche partait ce soir. Jenny finit par descendre, la main sur la tête ; Drago se dirigea automatiquement vers elle.  
\- Salut Jenny, ça va ? Tu sais je suis désolé pour hier soir.  
\- Ce n'était pas ta faute tu sais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander comment tu vas !  
\- Mieux, ce matin je me sens en meilleure forme que jamais ; bizarre ! Mais toi ? demanda encore Drago.  
\- Pas très bien, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé après ton départ : j'ai dû boire trop de bière au beurre ! Dit Jenny en se frottant le crâne.  
Soudain Siline arriva à la fenêtre de la salle commune, mais Jenny n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers elle que Siline s'envola vers la chambre de la Serpentard. Jenny courut et monta dans l'escalier, Siline l'attendait sur son perchoir dans sa chambre. Jenny ferma la porte sur le nez de Drago qui l'avait suivie, elle s'en excusa alors que ce dernier entra en se frottant le front. Jenny prit la lettre autour de la patte de sa chouette et celle-ci retourna à la volière.  
\- Ce sont mes parents, dit-elle.  
\- C'est quoi cette écriture ? Demanda Drago intrigué.  
\- C'est écrit avec un ordinateur, répondit la jeune fille en regrettant aussitôt ses mots!  
\- Ordina Quoi ? Tes parents sont des moldus ?! Demanda Drago perdu.  
\- Non, j'ai été adoptée, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Se rattrapa aussitôt Jenny qui se mit à lire la lettre.  
Elle lut et relut le papier de ses parents puis elle s'écroula sur son lit.  
\- Oh non…  
\- Quoi ? demanda le Serpentard.  
\- Mon père a un voyage d'affaire pendant la première semaine, il ne peut pas le reculer et il doit emmener ma mère : ils ne peuvent pas me prendre pendant les vacances. - - Comment je vais faire, Dumbledore a dit qu'on ne pouvait rester ici pendant ces vacances.  
\- Facile, tu peux venir chez moi, proposa Drago.  
\- Ton père sera d'accord ?  
\- Bien sûr, cela fait une semaine qu'il me le propose, répliqua le jeune garçon.  
\- C'est étrange non ?  
\- Bah il doit bien t'apprécier c'est tout.  
Jenny écrivit un mot à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle passa le reste de la journée à expliquer à Drago son histoire, le meurtre de ses parents, son absence totale de souvenirs avant cet événement ; tout cela laissa le jeune garçon perplexe. Elle lui demanda d'ailleurs de ne pas en parler à son père, pour éviter tout accident.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Jenny et Drago sortirent du château, il faisait déjà nuit ; le père de Drago attendait dehors dans le froid et la neige épaisse tombait à gros flocons ; il ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer dans le château. M. Malfoy souriait amicalement ; il salua Jenny, qui fit de même. Sans rien dire il tendit son bras que Drago ne tarda pas à prendre, celui-ci indiqua ensuite à la jeune fille d'en faire de même avec le sien. Jenny sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds, elle tournoyait dans les airs. Elle vit soudain le sol réapparaître, elle retomba parfaitement sur ses deux pieds, Lucius Malfoy fit de même tandis que Drago s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol neigeux. Jenny courut l'aider à se relever pendant que M. Malfoy écartait la neige qui s'était déposée sur sa magnifique cape noire en soie.  
\- Ça va, Drago ? Demanda la fille dont les yeux d'émeraude brillaient dans le noir.  
\- Oui mais… Tu as ré-atterri sur tes pieds ? Et c'est la première fois que tu transplanes ?  
\- Oui mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie.  
Drago relevé, les trois Serpentard reprirent la route pour arriver bientôt devant un grand manoir, mais vraiment grand.  
\- Lucius, tu es enfin rentré ! Lui dit sa femme.  
Lucius embrassa vite sa femme, il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à étaler sa vie privée devant des invités.  
\- Drago vas dans ta chambre et prépare toi pour le dîner, je vais conduire Miss Cort dans la tienne.

Jenny suivit le père de Drago, elle monta l'escalier central. Le manoir était vraiment immense, comment pouvait-on s'y retrouver ? Le père de Drago s'arrêta devant une porte blanche qu'il ouvrit en donnant vue sur une pièce aussi grande que le double de la chambre de Jenny.  
\- Voilà, Miss Cort, je vous rappelle que nous mangeons bientôt, déclara M. Malfoy.  
\- Merci monsieur, c'est un honneur que vous ayez accepté de m'héberger.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit amicalement l'homme blond.  
Jenny entreprit de visiter sa chambre. Elle disposait d'un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps vert et argent. A côté une salle de bain sublimement décorée, une baignoire avec des pieds en or. C'était somptueux : ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre, d'ailleurs elle se demandait ce que ses parents pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Elle rangea ses affaires dans une armoire et se changea. Drago vint toquer à la porte de la jeune fille.  
\- Alors ? Ça te plait ? demanda le jeune blondinet.  
\- Tu rigoles, c'est génial. J'adorerais vivre dans une maison comme celle-ci !  
\- Toi au moins tu vois tes parents, je ne vois presque jamais mon père.  
Jenny ne répondit rien, elle s'assit sur son lit la tête baissée. Drago se tapa la tête et s'assit à côté de son amie.  
\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.  
\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils sont morts et non plus si je n'ai aucun souvenir, c'est tellement bête de ne se rappeler de rien.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ? Demanda Drago intrigué.  
\- En fait si, mais je ne sais pas réellement si c'est un souvenir !  
Jenny lui raconta son rêve. Drago en eut des frissons dans le dos, il était quand même un peu peureux. La mère de Drago vint les voir en leur annonçant que le dîner était servi. Les deux adolescents descendirent dans la salle à manger. Jenny n'avait jamais vu une table aussi longue, pourquoi était-elle si longue ? Et bizarrement quand elle s'assit, cette table lui semblait… familière, elle l'avait peut être vue autre part ! Jenny n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé. Les discussions qu'elle entendit durant ce dîner étaient des plus intéressantes.  
\- Dis-moi Jenny, demanda soudain la mère de Drago, pourrais-tu nous dire un peu plus sur toi.  
Jenny et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet, Jenny regarda dans son assiette et serra sa fourchette.  
\- Je… commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
Il s'écoula un long silence qui fut insoutenable pour Jenny. Elle releva la tête :  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler, désolée, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.  
Jenny se leva et s'éloigna de la table. Narcissa Malfoy regarda Drago d'un air coupable et interrogateur, Drago se contenta de manger une autre fourchetée de viande. Tandis que Jenny s'éloignait Lucius joignit ses mains et posa son menton dessus, alors qu'il regardait s'éloigner la jeune fille il eut un sourire.

Jenny profita pleinement du reste de ses vacances chez Drago. Le manoir Malfoy se trouvait tout près d'une forêt où Jenny allait se promener souvent. Le jour du nouvel an arriva vite; Drago vint voir Jenny dans sa chambre alors qu'elle lisait un livre.  
\- Hey ! Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je lis, Drago, lui répondit Jenny en levant le livre pour que Drago puisse en voir le titre.  
\- Un livre sur les potions ? Mais tu ne peux pas te détacher de ça ou quoi ?  
\- Il faut croire que non ! Ricana la jeune fille.  
\- Même Rogue ne devait pas être comme ça. Plaisanta Drago. Bon, ce soir c'est le nouvel an ça te dit de sortir avec moi et des amis sorciers ?  
\- On ne passe pas le nouvel an avec tes parents ?  
\- Non ils ne sont pas trop fête tu vois !  
Jenny accepta, à la fin de la journée elle se changea. Elle mit un jean patte d'ef, un décolleté rouge et une veste épaisse beige. Elle descendit, Drago l'attendait dehors. Elle sortit et remarqua qu'il neigeait à gros flocons.  
\- Il est loin le village ? demanda Jenny. Je n'en ai pas vu dans les environs.  
\- Il faut transplaner…  
\- Mais on ne peut pas, on n'a pas 17 ans ! Répond Jenny inquiète de se voir renvoyée de Poudlard.  
\- Ou utiliser un portoloin ; répondit le jeune Serpentard d'un regard malicieux.  
Jenny et Drago marchèrent dans la forêt pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver près d'un bonnet. Drago s'allongea et prit le bonnet mais Jenny ne fit pas de même.  
\- Drago, promet moi quelque chose avant que je prenne ce bonnet.  
\- Oui mais vite.  
\- Avec tes amis, je suis une fille normale avec des parents sorciers normaux !  
\- Promis mais prend ce fichu bonnet.  
Jenny prit le bonnet et soudain tout se mit à tourner, le sol disparut pour laisser place à un trou noir. Jenny et Drago lâchèrent le portoloin en même temps et il disparut. Jenny perdit de vue Drago. Elle était toujours à plat ventre ; elle tenta de se redresser quand soudain elle vit le sol réapparaître sous ses pieds. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds juste à temps mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol tandis que Drago était parfaitement debout. Le jeune garçon tendit une main amicale à Jenny l'aidant à se relever. La jeune fille se débarrassa de la neige sur ses habits. Ils avaient atterri sur une colline où l'on pouvait apercevoir un village illuminé.

" Tu penses que je vais m'entendre avec eux ? " Demanda Jenny anxieuse alors que les deux adolescents traversaient une rue du petit village.  
\- Mais ne t'en fait pas ils sont très sympas.  
Les deux Serpentard marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant d'apercevoir un groupe de garçons.  
\- Salut Drago ! Lança un des garçons du groupe.  
\- Je vous présente Jenny, elle est en vacances avec moi au manoir.  
\- Salut ! Lança Jenny.  
Drago fit les présentations rapidement. Le plus grand avait déjà 16 ans et s'appelait Lucas. L'autre avait le même âge que Jenny et s'appelait Adrian. Le dernier, de bientôt 15 ans s'appelait Tim. Le groupe marcha dans la rue sombre, éclairée par quelques lampadaires.  
\- Alors le programme ? Demanda Drago.  
\- On a une heure avant le feu d'artifice, j'ai prévu deux, trois petites choses ! Dit Lucas avec un sourire sournois.  
En effet Jenny et les autres sorciers s'amusèrent pendant toute la soirée, entre farces et démonstrations de sorts plus amusantes les unes que les autres, Jenny passa une excellente soirée. Le quatuor finit par se rendre dans un pub pour prendre de quoi manger et des bouteilles de bière au beurre. Ils parcoururent ensuite tout le petit village. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une plage. Apparemment Jenny ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle et Drago s'étaient extrêmement éloignés du manoir Malfoy. Le groupe s'assit, Adrian expliqua que d'ici ils verraient parfaitement le feu d'artifice qui commencerait à minuit pile. Après quelques minutes de préparation, un bang se fit entendre et un 10 se dessina dans le ciel. Le groupe de jeunes sorciers s'assit, débouchèrent leurs bouteilles et regardèrent le compte à rebours. Des chiffres continuèrent à se dessiner dans le ciel. 6 ; 5 ; 4 ; 3 ; 2 ; 1…  
\- NOUVELLE ANNEE ! crièrent en même temps les adolescents en joignant leurs bouteilles puis en buvant une gorgée. La soirée s'ensuivit de rire et d'amusement.  
A la fin de la soirée Jenny partit plus vers la mer, prétextant un mal de tête dû à trop de bière au beurre. Elle s'accroupit et sortit un collier ; c'était le collier avec l'émeraude et le serpent argenté. Elle le prit dans sa main et le serra contre son c "ur. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents, elle l'avait le soir où ils étaient morts. Jenny rêvassa pendant de longues minutes puis Adrian vint la voir pour que Jenny revienne avec eux.  
Vers deux heures du matin, il fallut repartir. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Jenny et Drago marchèrent jusqu'au portoloin ; et atterrirent dans la forêt près du manoir.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent sans réveiller les parents de Drago et se couchèrent, ils dormirent jusqu'à 14h de l'après-midi où ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs. Ils n'en avaient qu'en histoire, en Potion et en Défense. Comme il faisait beau il s'exercèrent au sort qu'ils devaient connaitre. Les deux Serpentards décidèrent de faire leurs devoirs d'histoire le jour même ; c'est plutôt Jenny qui demanda d'un ton suppliant à Drago de l'aide pour ses devoirs d'histoire, cette matière où elle faisait du sur place depuis des années. Le lendemain Jenny finit ses devoirs de potion seule, Drago refusa son aide, avec une fierté à toute épreuve. Elle pensa à son anniversaire qui aurait lieu le lendemain, le 3 Janvier. Après le déjeuner, la jeune Serpentard partit se balader en forêt, elle y passa toute la journée et Lucius Malfoy partit, à la demande de sa femme à la recherche de Jenny pour lui dire de revenir. L'ancien Serpentard marcha pendant plus de trente minutes sans trouver trace de personne. Il décida d'appliquer un sort lui indiquant où était Jenny. Il marcha quinze minutes avant d'arriver à la fin de la forêt, là où il y avait une falaise qui donnait sur une grande plaine du fait que le manoir se trouvait en haut d'une colline. Jenny était là au bord de la falaise, regardant en bas. M. Malfoy s'avança et fit craquer une branche. Jenny releva la tête et sans se retourner dit :  
\- M. Malfoy, je savais que c'était vous qui aviez lancé ce sort, Drago ne le connait pas et votre femme n'aurait pas marché si loin du Manoir.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers Malfoy jusqu'à arriver à côté de lui.  
\- Rentrons voulez-vous, la nuit ne va pas tarder, dit Lucius Malfoy.  
Jenny prit la tête de la marche. Les deux sorciers marchèrent de longues minutes dans un silence total avant que le père de Drago ne brise ce silence.  
\- Ecoutez miss Cort, commença-t-il, nous ne faisons pas partie du genre de personnes qui mettent leur nez dans les affaires des autres. Mais quand nous accueillons quelqu'un chez nous nous aimons en apprendre plus sur lui ; sur sa famille. Il insista sur son dernier mot tout en arrêtant de marcher.  
Jenny s'arrêta à son tour puis se retourna au bout de quelques secondes et se rapprocha du père de Malfoy.  
\- Ecoutez, M. Malfoy, s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir de spécial sur moi ou sur ma famille ça se saurait, or je suis une fille normale ; donc il n'y a rien à a-j-o-u-t-e-r.  
Jenny lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher quand elle entendit un petit claquement, elle se retourna, sortit sa baguette puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, la pointa vers Lucius Malfoy, qui avait déjà sorti la sienne. Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur.  
\- Vous êtes très douée miss Cort ; mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucune raison de vous attaquer ; dit-il tout en prononçant un _Lumos_.  
Il prit la tête de la marche laissant les réflexions à Jenny qui ne comprenait pas la raison de l'obsession de Lucius Malfoy pour la famille de la jeune Serpentard.

Jenny se leva le lendemain matin, prit son petit déjeuner et s'habilla. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago de la matinée. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la chambre du Serpentard, qu'elle fut attirée par quelque chose, comme un fil invisible qui la tirait. Elle sortit du château presque hypnotisée, se rendit dans une clairière et là elle retrouva ses esprits sous un « Joyeux Anniversaire ! » De Drago et de la bande du réveillon.  
Il y avait un pique-nique sur lequel Jenny s'empressa de se jeter, ensuite vint l'heure des cadeaux, Lucas et Tim lui offrirent une boite de chocolats et de gâteaux, Adrian un livre sur les Potions pour parfaire sa collection qui s'étendait depuis son deuxième cours de potion de sa première année et Drago un vif d'or, Jenny en sauta de joie ; mais il restait un dernier paquet, tout petit emballé dans un papier journal.  
\- Et celui-là c'est de la part de qui ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Pas de moi, répondit Drago.  
\- Ni de l'un de nous, répondit Adrian.  
\- On va bien voir ce que c'est.  
Jenny ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit une petite pierre noire aussi grosse qu'un galet.  
\- Ça par exemple… dit Jenny très étonnée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en observant de plus près la pierre.  
\- C'est une pierre de Lune, commença Jenny, très rare à trouver c'est un des ingrédients de base de l'Elixir de longue vie, c'est aussi un des rares et peut être le seul antidote universel ; quand on le dissous avec de l'eau, cette pierre devient une poudre qui, en l'avalant, soigne une personne de n'importe quelle blessure, venin ou sort, sauf de l'Avada Kedavra, bien sûr !  
\- Géant ! Dirent Adrian et Tim émerveillés.  
\- Mais qui a bien pu te l'offrir ? demanda Lucas.  
\- Pas la moindre idée ! répondit Jenny.

L'après-midi arriva et les amis de Drago durent repartir. Jenny et Drago se baladèrent en forêt avant que le jeune garçon retourne au manoir, laissant Jenny qui voulut rester dans la forêt. Elle s'y balada pendant un long moment. Elle finit par regarder la montre que Rogue lui avait donnée, les aiguilles étaient toujours pointées sur minuit ou midi ça dépend comment on voit les choses. Les aiguilles dorées indiquaient 18h30, il était temps qu'elle rentre au manoir Malfoy. Elle entama le chemin du retour quand elle ressentit cette présence en elle. Celle qui l'observait, qui lui parlait, la suivait dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais là elle était plus puissante que jamais. La jeune fille avait l'impression que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna, sa baguette visant le vide il n'y avait personne mais la présence restait présente. Jenny entendit un sifflement, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, elle se remit à entendre plusieurs voix sans pouvoir les comprendre. Le souffle court, Jenny se tenait la tête, elle avait mal, elle n'entendait plus que ces voix, présentes, oppressantes, gênantes. En reculant Jenny bascula en arrière, à cause d'un tronc par terre. Elle tenta de se rattraper avec son bras gauche mais il ne supporta pas le poids et elle tomba sur le dos. Elle se redressa et à ce moment-là elle cria, une douleur horrible lui traversait tout le corps, de la tête aux pieds une douleur insupportable. La jeune fille aurait voulu mourir pour que cela cesse. Son cri aurait pu faire fuir tous les animaux de la forêt. Soudain la douleur cessa d'un coup et resta seulement sur son bras gauche. Elle se redressa, repris ses esprits, son bras gauche la faisait souffrir sûrement à cause du choc qu'elle avait subi quand elle était tombée. Elle releva sa manche pour voir l'étendue de la blessure. Mais quand elle vit son bras elle cria, pleura, voulut s'arracher les cheveux ou prendre sa baguette pour se lancer un Avada Kedavra sur elle-même. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Sur son bras gauche il n'y avait ni éraflure, ni coupure, ni blessure, il était presque intact ! Sur son bras gauche venait d'apparaître et maintenant trônait la marque des ténèbres !


	10. Un mois de Janvier en flamme

Un jour que Drago était assis dehors Jenny vint s'assoir à côté de lui.  
\- Ça va ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.  
\- Ça va ?! Oui mais toi ? répondit Drago presqu'en criant.  
\- Oui, mieux.  
\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es laissée… dépérir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Que… Quoi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ma décision sera définitive Drago ! Le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Soit.  
Le jeune blondinet rentra dans la maison laissant Jenny toute seule. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne elle se cramponna à son bras gauche et l'expression de son visage fut déformée par la douleur. Ça lui faisait tellement mal !  
De son côté, Drago passait dans les couloirs quand son père l'interpella.  
\- J'ai vu que tu as parlé avec Miss Cort…  
\- Oui elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux.  
\- Pourquoi était-elle dans cet… Etat ?  
\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda ironiquement Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Oui ! Papa si elle me l'avait dit je te l'aurais dit.  
Drago se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre quand il vit que Jenny était plantée en plein milieux du couloir. Elle les avait écoutés depuis tout à l'heure, la jeune fille entra dans sa chambre en lançant aux Malfoy un regard noir. Ce que Drago fit de même envers son père avant d'entrer à son tour dans sa chambre. Jenny prit une douche pour se changer les idées, elle n'osa pas regarder son bras. Elle sortit, se sécha, se rhabilla de manière plus cool et s'assit sur son lit. Elle n'avait toujours pas regardé son bras depuis le fameux jour. La jeune fille savait pourtant qu'elle allait devoir affronter la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Mais quand, où et comment. Voldemort reconstituait son armée et Harry était bien loin de le vaincre. Durant son séjour chez les Malfoy, elle n'avait reçu qu'une lettre d'Hermione qui était sa meilleure amie en secret ; sauf pour le trio bien sûr. La lettre lui disait qu'elle et ses amis étaient au Square Grimmaurd.  
Pendant tout le reste de la journée Jenny pensa à la marque des ténèbres, sans oser approfondir ses pensées. Jenny fit alors, pour s'occuper, un tour plus approfondi de la maison des Malfoy. Elle trouva au sous-sol, une porte verrouillée sur laquelle le sort de « Alohomora » n'avait aucun effet, même pas un tressaillement. Sinon elle découvrit une petite pièce remplie de livres avec un piano. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir et de caresser les touches de ce piano, elles étaient pleines de poussière ; personne ne devait avoir joué depuis bien longtemps. Elle appuya sur une touche et vit que, malgré les apparences, il fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle prit une partition au hasard, sans faire attention au titre, parmi celles qui étaient rangées dans une pochette et elle se mit à jouer mais s'arrêta et regarda le titre : « Les ténèbres de l'enfer » ; « changeons de musique » pensa-t-elle. Elle prit une autre partition et se mit à jouer.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu savais jouer du piano.  
Jenny arrêta de jouer brusquement et se retourna, Drago était sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Maintenant tu sais.  
Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours Jenny avait souri. Drago lui demanda alors de lui apprendre. Jenny se mit à la tâche avec plaisir. Drago se fichait pas mal du piano seule sa mère savait en jouer mais si cela remontait le moral de Jenny…

Jenny reprit tout au long de la journée un peu de couleur, du fait qu'elle soit sortie du château avec Drago sans aller dans la forêt, Drago ne savait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'y aller avec une telle obstination. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de savoir pourquoi Jenny s'était laissée dépérir mais à chaque fois elle disait non et semblait retomber dans la déprime ; alors il abandonna. Les deux Serpentard rentrèrent au château juste à temps pour le dîner. Cette balade avait fait du bien à Jenny, bien qu'elle ait à peine parlé. Pendant le dîner elle glissa un « Bonsoir », « Bon appétit » et quelques mots pendant les discutions. Après le dîner, Jenny monta dans sa chambre, se changea et s'assit dans son grand lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva sa manche gauche. Les yeux toujours fermés elle n'avait pas le courage de les ouvrir. Quoi ? Le courage est une qualité Griffondoriène et non une de sa maison. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et regarda fermement la marque des ténèbres. A partir de ce moment elle ne put quitter la marque plus noire qu'elle ne devait l'avoir été depuis 14 ans. Elle entendit la poignée de sa porte tourner et s'empressa de redescendre sa manche, c'était Lucius qui venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui dire qu'il espérait qu'elle retrouvera sa joie de vivre vite. Jenny regarda une dernière fois la marque et se coucha dans son lit et finit par marmonner : « Je trouverai pourquoi ! » et le sommeil vint juste après.

 **Il y avait ses parents adoptifs, qui étaient chez eux, ils couraient. Ils affichaient sur leurs visages la peur, ils étaient horrifiés, comme si le diable s'abattait sur eux. Ils criaient, pleuraient et fermaient les portes dès qu'ils entraient dans une pièce. On entendait des détonations. Puis ils disparurent sous des flammes. Il n'y avait plus que des flammes ! Un cri de colère se fit entendre en même temps que ce brasier!**  
Jenny se réveilla en sueur, elle avait rêvé ça avec tellement de réalisme, trop de réalisme. Elle se leva tellement vite qu'elle tomba, elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, l'enfila tout en descendant les escaliers ; bien sûr elle réveilla toutes les personnes dormant dans la maison. Drago sortit en se frottant les yeux tandis que les deux adultes étaient venus déjà en robe de chambre.  
\- Miss Cort ! Que signifie tout ce raffut ? Demanda en colère M Malfoy.  
Jenny ne donna pas de réponse ; elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle ouvrit à la volée la grande porte du Manoir. Drago cria le nom de la jeune fille avant de descendre les escaliers à son tour pour la suivre, M et Mme  
Malfoy n'eurent pas le choix et firent de même. Jenny sortit dehors. Il neigeait à gros flocons et la neige au sol faisait au moins cinq cm d'épaisseur. Jenny s'éloigna du Manoir, Drago la suivit, les parents restèrent au pas de la porte, soudain Jenny s'arrêta net. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se concentra. Drago courut jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur ; il frôla le poignet de son amie.  
A ce moment, Jenny transplana et contre son gré, Drago avec elle ; M et Mme Malfoy n'en revinrent pas !

Jenny et Drago atterrirent dans une petite ville. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte où il était, que Jenny recommença à courir. Elle courut, trébucha, se releva plusieurs fois mais rien de tout cela ne l'arrêta, elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sortit sa baguette en continuant à courir. Plus Drago suivait Jenny, plus l'air devenait de moins en moins respirable, le nuit s'obscurcit, on ne voyait plus le ciel, les yeux gris de Drago le piquaient, il toussait. Enfin Jenny s'arrêta de courir. Elle se stoppa devant une maison, laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba sur le sol à genou en s'effondrant en larmes. Devant Jenny se trouvait une maison en feu. D'énormes flammes jaune-orangé embrasaient la maison. Dans moins de deux minutes, il ne resterait plus que des cendres de ce brasier géant. On entendait le bois grincer ; Jenny faisait face aux flammes qui sortaient de la fenêtre de sa chambre et des fenêtres du salon. Tout d'un coup dans un grand fracas le toit de la maison s'effondra, les vitres restantes volèrent en éclats sous la chaleur. Jenny pleurait à chaudes larmes elle avait perdu sa famille, ceux qui l'aimaient ; ENCORE ! Elle regarda dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres s'y était dessinée. Son bras lui fit mal, très mal, trop mal. Elle pleurait encore, et encore, de chagrin ? De douleur ? Où bien tout à la fois ?  
\- Voldemort… murmura la jeune fille en fixant la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.  
Elle poussa un cri de rage qui aurait réveillé la terre entière.  
\- Jenny ? demanda timidement le garçon aux cheveux blonds. La jeune fille se retourna fixant Drago avec des yeux rouges; ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, d'un rouge sang, un rouge terrifiant, un rouge rempli de haine et de colère, un rouge cruel ! Drago recula d'un pas et laissa Jenny pleurer devant ce qui était il y a moins de cinq minutes sa maison et sa famille !

* * *

La rue était sombre, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. L'obscurité de cette rue Londonienne était renforcée du fait que toutes les maisons étaient similaires et accolées ! Un bruit se fit entendre et un homme apparut en plein milieu de la route. Il affichait sur son visage une expression tout à fait neutre. Il marcha dans la rue jusqu'à une maison, similaire à toutes les autres, sans aucune distinction visible. Elle était haute, accolée aux autres. Il n'y avait aucun espace entre les différentes maisons de cette rue. Severus Rogue sortit sa baguette noire et prononça un sort. Une porte s'ouvrit et il entra au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La maison ne laissait entendre aucun bruit, personne dans le couloir, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger, même pas Potter. Le maître des potions s'étonna de ce vide ; il monta à l'étage et là il découvrit tout la famille Weasley ainsi que Remus et le trio devant une porte ; la porte de la chambre d'amis. Ils chuchotaient et n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Rogue.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda fermement Rogue.  
Moly se tourna vers lui et lui répondit le souffle court:  
\- Oh Merlin, Severus ! La pauvre, sa maison… en ruine, dévorée par les flammes et ses parents oh par Merlin…  
\- De qui parlez-vous ? Soyez plus clair.  
\- Une élève, de votre maison je crois… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà…euh… ah oui ! Cort, Jenny Cort.  
En moins d'une minute des milliards de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du professeur de potion. Jenny ? Sa maison en ruine ? Y était-elle ? Etait-elle blessée ? Qui était mort?  
\- Elle est blessée ? S'empressa de demander Severus sans réussir à cacher ses émotions.  
Moly n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse que Dumbledore sortit de la chambre. Toute l'assemblée se tut pour écouter le rapport du directeur de l'ordre du phénix.  
\- Elle est blessée plus mentalement que physiquement. Elle aura besoins de repos, elle va rester ici. Ah, Severus Vous êtes enfin revenu, il faut que je vous explique. Moly veillez sur Miss Cort voulez-vous ? Dit le directeur de Poudlard en emmenant Rogue dans la cuisine, un étage plus bas.  
Dumbledore expliqua la situation de Jenny, ses vacances chez les Malfoy, puis son rêve et sa maison. Des aurors du ministère n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps à arriver sur les lieux suite au transplanage de Jenny. Dumbledore avait été très vite prévenu lui aussi.  
Severus Rogue n'en revenait pas. Mais il ne dit rien et écouta les explications du directeur. Malheur pour lui; passer une semaine aussi proche de Jenny en dehors du contexte de la relation "professeur-élève" allait être bien dure à supporter.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Jenny ne se présenta que pendant les heures de repas, et encore elle en manquait quelques-uns. Personne ne reconnaissait Jenny, même pas Rogue. Quand il passait dans les couloirs, il ne voyait en aucun cas la jeune fille heureuse et souriante qu'il avait connue il y a deux semaines plus tôt. Il devait d'ailleurs lui fournir des potions de nuit sans rêve chaque jour, elle voyait chaque nuit sa maison brûler. Très vite Fred et George s'empressèrent de faire rire Jenny. Les trois adolescents devinrent très vite amis, enfin Jenny était allée au bal de quatrième année avec Fred. Jenny trouvait les jumeaux très amusants, ils voyaient toujours la vie en rose, dommage que ce soit leur dernière année à Poudlard. Jenny, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, reprit rapidement vie.  
Une nuit, alors que Jenny ne trouvait pas le sommeil ; elle entendit des bruits venir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle sortit de son lit silencieusement. Elle descendit l'escalier, pieds nus et en robe de chambre. Plus elle se rapprochait plus le bruit s'intensifiait, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, la jeune fille serra sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle préféra le Lumos que la lumière, et elle découvrit que le bruit venait de la cuisine. Plus précisément d'un placard, Jenny se décida à allumer la lumière. Quelque chose cognait les portes du placard de l'intérieur, quelque chose voulait sortir mais quoi ? La jeune sorcière recula et ouvrit d'un coup de baguette les portes du placard. Une masse noire sortit et se jeta sur le sol (notons que le placard se trouvait en hauteur, disons à un mètre du sol).  
\- Levez-vous ! Ordonna Jenny, sa baguette pointée droit sur lui.  
La masse se redressa et à ce moment le trio entra dans la cuisine.  
\- Jenny ! Dit Hermione, mais jenny ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
La personne s'étant redressée n'était autre qu'un mangemort, Jenny reconnaissait très bien leur tenue. Le mangemort releva fièrement sa manche gauche et montra sa marque des ténèbres quand Fred, George et Moly entrèrent dans la cuisine.  
\- Par Merlin ! Se lamenta Moly.  
Depuis tout à l'heure Jenny ne bougeait pas, elle restait devant le mangemort, ce qui empêchait quiconque de lancer un sort sur lui. Il releva la tête faisant face à Jenny qui fut déstabilisée en voyant son visage. Mais Jenny restait devant empêchant le reste du public de voir le visage du mage noir. Jenny leva sa baguette vers le mangemort qui montra, avec encore plus d'intensité, la marque qui était sur son avant-bras gauche.  
\- Jenny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recule ! Cria Harry.  
\- Riddikulus ! Cria Jenny vers le mangemort.  
Aussitôt la marque des ténèbres qui était sur le bras gauche du mangemort disparut. Et Jenny força l'épouvantard à rentrer dans le placard qu'elle referma pendant que Fred et George étouffaient de rire :  
\- Un mangemort sans sa marque des ténèbres ; HAHAHA Bien trouvé Jenny !  
A ce moment Rogue entra dans la pièce toujours vêtu de sa cape de sorcier noir trouvant le trio étonné, une Moly perturbée et les jumeaux en train de mourir de rire. Il demanda ce qui s'était passé et bien sûr on lui expliqua la situation.  
\- Mais comment tu as su que c'était un épouvantard ? Demanda Ron.  
\- Premièrement les mangemorts ne se cachent pas dans des placards ! Secundo, si ça avait été un mangemort il m'aurait attaqué.  
Sur ce tout le monde retourna se coucher. En réalité c'était le visage du mangemort qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Jenny. Le visage… c'était le sien. Jenny venait de faire face à sa plus grande peur : Le fait qu'elle soit un mangemort.

Le lendemain, Sirius Black était de retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr Harry lui sauta dans les bras. Mais l'ancien prisonnier fut étonné de la présence de Jenny. Dumbledore voulut tout lui raconter pour effacer ses soupçons, mais Jenny implora le directeur de dire seulement que malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard elle était l'amie de Harry et qu'elle était dans leur camp ; la raison de la présence de Jenny resta donc un mystère pour Black.  
Malgré le fait que tout allait pour le mieux, Jenny ne se sentait pas bien dans cette maison : Kreattur qui n'arrêtait pas de la traiter de tous les noms, et elle continuait de faire des cauchemars ; même les potions de Rogue ne servaient plus à rien, une potion de nuit sans rêves qui ne fonctionne plus, cela devait être la première fois que ça arrivait. Alors, après le dîner, pour se changer les idées, la jeune fille se mit en quête de visiter la maison, tout en évitant Kreattur. Elle finit par tomber sur une pièce qui devait être une chambre où sur la porte était écrit : Sirius Black ; elle y entra et, là encore, elle trouva un piano. Elle se mit donc à jouer. Elle fut emportée par ces notes de musique, surement la seule chose douce qu'elle ait connu ces dernier temps. Quand elle eut fini de jouer elle écarta ses doigts du piano et entendit des faibles applaudissements.  
La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, et aperçut Sirius.  
\- Vous m'avez fait peur monsieur Black.  
\- Excuse-moi, je t'en prie continue. Répondit Sirius souriant.  
Jenny ne se fit pas prier, cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'elle avait envie de jouer un morceau en particulier : Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven ; Sirius s'assit sur son lit pour écouter ; Jenny se mit alors à jouer.  
Au même moment, Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à descendre dans la cuisine quand il entendit cette merveilleuse mélodie. Il se dirigea vers le cambre et regarda discrètement par la porte et aperçut Jenny jouer du piano. « Diable, pensa-t-il, mais c'est qu'elle joue bien… » Jenny finit son morceau et Rogue entendit alors des applaudissements, il regarda un peu plus pour apercevoir Black qui ne cessait de féliciter Jenny. C'était officiel, il détestait tous les Black jusqu'à l'arche de Noé !  
\- Monsieur Black, mer… Commença Jenny.  
\- Je t'en prie appelle moi Sirius, le coupa le parrain de Harry.  
\- Merci Sirius.  
« Appelle moi Sirius, se répéta dans sa tête Rogue, Grr je le hais ! »  
\- Je suis désolée Sirius, je n'aurais pas dû m'introduire dans ta chambre je m'en vais, dit Jenny en se levant.  
\- Non ce n'est pas grave, tu ne me déranges pas, dit Sirius en attrapant la main de la jeune fille alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce.  
A ce moment ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron pour Rogue, il entra alors en trombe dans la chambre, les yeux remplis de colère.  
\- BLACK ! Il faut qu'on parle à propos de la prochaine mission, dit Rogue en prenant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
Jenny fut surprise de cette soudaine intrusion et son c "ur sauta un battement. Sur le visage de son professeur transparaissait la colère la plus profonde, on avait l'impression qu'il aurait tué Sirius Black s'il avait pu. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu son professeur dans un état pareil. Le c "ur de Jenny battait la chamade, elle se mit à transpirer et avait trop chaud à son gout...  
\- Allons en parler dans la cuisine, Servilus. Répondit Black.  
Jenny eut un rire étouffé qui fit redescendre sa température, puis les deux hommes partirent. Jenny était étonnée d'avoir vu Rogue en colère à ce point, qu'elle pouvait bien en être la raison ? En tout cas la jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi voir son professeur en colère lui avait fait autant d'effet...

Le lendemain Jenny prit son petit déjeuner en silence et remonta dans sa chambre, elle avait encore rêvé de la nuit où sa maison avait brûlé, mais cette fois elle avait vu ses parents être torturés par le sortilège de Doloris. Jenny n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle parte de cette maison. Soudain on taqua à la porte, c'était les jumeaux Weasley.  
\- Salut, Jenny, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Fred ou George.  
\- Non, j'ai encore fait des cauchemars.  
\- Tu as bu la potion de Rogue ? demanda Fred.  
\- Oui, mais… laissez tomber. D'ailleurs où il est ? Questionna Jenny.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Bah Rogue, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.  
\- Il faisait ses bagages, il retourne à Poudlard. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Non euh il faut que je fasse un truc… répondit Jenny en fermant la porte.  
Une heure plus tard Rogue était devant la porte et attendait pour partir.  
\- Jenny ! Appela Molly. Descends le professeur Rogue doit te donner des potions avant de partir.  
\- J'arrive, répondit Jenny.  
La jeune fille descendit alors avec une énorme valise à la main, tout le monde fut stupéfait ; elle se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue.  
\- Je retourne à Poudlard avec vous professeur, si cela ne vous dérange pas... demanda Jenny avec un air coupable.  
\- Non ! répondit fermement Rogue avant de franchir la porte sans lancer un autre regard à Jenny.  
Jenny dit rapidement au revoir à Moly, la remerciant de s'être occupée d'elle, puis la jeune fille sortit dans la rue, là où Rogue l'attendait.  
Quand Jenny arriva il lui tendit son bras et ajouta qu'ils allaient transplaner. Jenny lui prit donc le bras, son professeur eut un frisson à ce contact, la jeune fille ressentit la même chose mais n'y prêta guère attention et deux secondes après les deux Serpentard transplanèrent.


	11. A la rencontre des ténèbres

Chapitre 11 : La rencontre des ténèbres

21, le 21 mars. Jenny ouvrit les yeux. Lundi 21 Mars, le jour du printemps, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard avec le professeur Rogue. Il y avait eu des examens, la saint-valentin et pas mal de garçons qui l'avaient invitée à sortir avec eux ; heureusement qu'elle avait Drago pour la soutenir, car elle refusait à chaque fois et s'en voulait un peu. Le printemps, enfin l'hiver s'en allait mais malgré les prévisions, disant qu'il devait faire un beau temps, il faisait froid et sombre aujourd'hui. Après s'être fait à elle-même un compte-rendu détaillé du temps elle s'habilla et partit manger. C'est lors de son petit-déjeuner qu'elle s'aperçut que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Elle apprit qu'il était au ministère pour une affaire importante. Pendant son petit déjeuner, toute la nourriture que Jenny mangeait avait un goût sec et aigre dans sa bouche, comme si elle était en train de manger de la poussière. Elle avait aussi le sentiment que quelque chose les menaçait tous et ça la faisait rire, Jenny ne savait pourquoi. Tout ça qui venait se rajouter au fait que la marque des ténèbres la faisait souffrir depuis ce matin. Jenny tenta d'oublier tous ses problèmes et se rendit en cours de potion. Elle entra dans les cachots froids et humides mais qu'elle aimait tant, comme à son habitude elle se mit en binôme avec Drago.  
\- Salut… oh toi tu as passé une mauvaise nuit…  
\- Jackpot, je n'ai pas fermé l' "il de la nuit.  
\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?  
\- Non plus maintenant mais j'espère que ça ne va pas revenir, et puis …  
Mais la jeune fille fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son professeur qui regarda ses élèves comme s'il les voyait pour la dernière fois avant de prendre la parole avec une voix encore plus neutre qu'à l'habitude :  
\- Bon… et bien… Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la préparation du polynectar que nous commencerons à préparer sur un cours plus long, ouvrez votre livre page 78 et faites-moi un compte-rendu sur la préparation ; les effets et les dangers de cette potion ; il prit alors une voix encore plus glaciale qu'à son habitude ; et cessez de me regarder comme ça.  
Le cours commença donc, on entendait que le bruit des plumes écrivant sur les parchemins. Contrairement à son habitude le professeur Rogue ne passa pas dans les rangs ou ne corrigeait pas de copies de première année ; non, il passa tout le cours assis à sa gratter l'avant-bras gauche, mais ça personne ne le remarqua…

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, le professeur Rogue libéra ses élèves de première année, élèves estomaqués que personne n'ait été réprimandé, mit en retenue ou fait perdre des points à sa maison pendant le cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue se rendait donc dans la grande salle, il ne souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu aussi faim. Dix minutes après le début du déjeuner Severus Rogue s'adressa à sa voisine de droite.  
\- Minerva ?  
\- Qui y a-t-il Severus ?  
\- Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'Albus reviendra ?  
\- Dans deux jours.  
\- Il ne peut pas revenir plus tôt ?  
\- Severus, il nous a dit que c'est très important il ne pourra pas revenir avant deux jours !  
Rogue abandonna et continua à manger, "si elle savait… " Se désola le professeur de potion.

Jenny se baladait dans le cloître de Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves semblaient avoir une heure de libre en même temps qu'elle ; elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cour quand quelqu'un l'appela. La jeune fille s'arrêta, elle avait très bien reconnu la voix de son professeur de potion. Jenny ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis qu'il avait supprimé les cours supplémentaires et la fabrication des potions pour l'Ordre en refusant de donner une explication. Jenny était un peu en colère contre lui, elle aimait beaucoup ce temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, et y mettre fin ne lui avait pas plu certes ; mais c'était son refus de donner des explications qui l'avait le plus contrariée. Elle se dirigea vers son professeur jusqu'à se trouver en face de lui.  
\- Oui professeur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.  
\- Miss Cort, je voulais vous prévenir que je vous dispense de votre tour de garde ce soir.  
\- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda estomaquée la jeune fille.  
\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier miss Cort ! Répondit sèchement le professeur. D'ailleurs vous devriez y aller, ne soyez pas en retard à votre prochain cours.  
\- Vous avez raison professeur, dit la jeune fille en regardant sa montre.  
\- Vous avez gardé la montre? Questionna Rogue.  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi l'aurai-je jeter ?  
Jenny se rendit à son prochain cours laissant son professeur planté au beau milieu du couloir, satisfaite de lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il était au moins 19h30 quand Jenny termina son devoir et que Drago entra dans la salle commune.  
\- Tu as déjà fini ? demanda le jeune homme.  
\- Oui et c'était un calvaire.  
\- Au fait, comment ça va ton histoire avec le ministère et ton transplanage ?  
\- Bien mais les aurors m'ont conseillé de ne pas recommencer et…  
La jeune fille fut interrompue alors que le sol de leur salle s'était mis à trembler. Tout le monde se tut et une seconde secousse se fit ressentir, il y eut un vent de panique.  
\- C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Tous à la grande salle ! Cria la voix du baron sanglant.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Jenny alors que tous les élèves fuyaient jusqu'à la grande salle.  
\- Poudlard est attaqué!  
\- Quoi? Par qui? Comment ? Bégaya Drago.  
Jenny ne laissa pas le temps au garçon d'entendre les réponses à ses questions, elle lui agrippa le bras et suivit la foule qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Arrivés là, les deux Serpentard regardèrent la foule paniquée que formait tous les élèves.  
\- Silence, cria de toutes ses forces le professeur McGonagall, ce que nous redoutions est arrivé, les mangemorts ont attaqué le château, je veux que les premières aux quatrièmes années soient conduites au cachot par Rusard, les autres suivez-moi nous avons une école à défendre.  
C'est alors que tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et que Jenny se retrouva dehors à regarder une foule de mangemorts courir à l'assaut de son école.

Des sorts fusaient de partout dans la cour du château. La foule de mangemorts était supérieure au nombre d'élèves et de professeurs qui défendaient l'école. Les septièmes années étaient en première ligne tandis que les cinquièmes années étaient derrière toute la foule d'élèves-professeurs à lancer des sorts de temps à autre. Jenny se tenait près de Drago et s'était déjà débarrassée d'au moins une dizaine de mangemorts lorsqu'elle se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur provoquée par la marque des ténèbres. Elle se releva en frottant son avant-bras dans l'espoir de réduire la douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans le noir et le chaos total, elle aperçut une ombre se faufiler hors du champ de bataille; elle reconnut la silhouette de Severus Rogue. Que pouvait-il bien aller faire ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jenny s'extirpa du groupe d'élèves.  
\- Mais enfin où vas-tu ? demanda Drago affolé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!  
\- Dans quel pétrin vas-tu encore te fourrer? Se lamenta Drago.  
Jenny emprunta le même chemin que son professeur, évitant les sorts et se débarrassant de quelques mangemorts sur sa route. Elle aperçut alors son professeur entrer dans le hangar à bateaux, mais qu'allait-il bien faire là-bas? Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au hangar, elle y entra et se faufila à une vitesse phénoménale derrière des caisses. La jeune fille sentit un vent glacial puis elle le vit, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû suivre son professeur lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort se diriger vers Rogue.

Voldemort, il était là et pourtant Jenny avait du mal à réalisé.  
\- Maître, vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda Rogue.  
\- As-tu eu vent des rumeurs te concernant au sien de mes troupes?  
\- Non maître, je n'en ai pas pris connaissance…  
Jenny n'avait pas bougé de sa place, elle osait à peine respirer de peur de se faire repérer, elle n'imaginait pas ce qui lui arriverait si c'était le cas.  
\- Beaucoup de mes fidèles te qualifient de traître, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.  
\- Maître ce ne sont que des mensonges, répondit le professeur de potion avec le plus grand calme.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit tu connais le châtiment des traîtres… dit-il en sortant sa baguette aussi blanche que la lune.  
Jenny était pétrifiée, elle devait arrêter ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'opposer à Voldemort même si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son c "ur, elle devait prévenir quelqu'un, peut être aurait-elle le temps de retourner au château. Elle tenta de s'extirper de sa cachette en toute discrétion, tout en restant à quatre pattes. Elle commença à s'éloigner pendant que Rogue tentait de convaincre son "maître" que tout ceci n'était que calomnie. Elle commençait déjà à bien s'éloigner quand son pied percuta un seau en métal; celui-ci causa un bruit sourd mais qui attira l'attention des deux hommes présents dans la cabane. A ce moment Jenny se recroquevilla sur elle-même en espérant que ce bruit pourrait être pris pour une barque ayant heurté le bord. Pétrifiée par la peur, elle ne sortit même pas sa baguette en vue de se défendre, elle resta sans bouger. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où se trouvait cachée Jenny. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya voler les caisses qui constituaient la cachette de la jeune sorcière; qui se retrouva à découvert. Alors que Voldemort lança de suite un sort sur la jeune Serpentard, Jenny se cacha derrière d'autres caisses qui ne tardèrent pas à voler. Ce petit jeu dura le temps de quelques sorts, cela se passait si vite que Rogue n'avait pas réussi à identifier Jenny. Rapidement Jenny sortit sa baguette mais elle lui fut bien vite arracher par un expelliarmus lancé par Voldemort.  
\- Rapide… mais pas assez ! dit le Lord Noir on faisait léviter la jeune sorcière.  
\- Tient, tient, tient, compléta le seigneur des ténèbres, ce ne serait pas une élève de ta maison par hasard?  
"Non! Non tous sauf elle!" pensa le Professeur de potion en fixant son élève du regard.  
\- Je… peux être…, répondit hésitant le professeur de potion.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en se tournant vers Rogue et en laissant Jenny léviter dans les airs, paralysée, nous allons d'abord nous occuper de toi; le "traître".  
\- Maître… tenta de protester le maître des potions.  
Jenny ne voulait pas voir ça, elle préféra détourner les yeux et… "Non je ne le laisserai pas faire". Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le sort fatal fut prononcé et toucha Rogue en pleine poitrine, le professeur s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Jenny eut un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement quand le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux d'un rouge sang, un rouge terrifiant, un rouge cruel; tout en s'avançant vers elle. Il leva sa baguette et d'un geste précis et d'une formule imprononcée, il lui entailla une partie de la gorge et lâcha son emprise sur elle, laissant la jeune fille retomber au sol. Le sang commençait déjà à couler, cette blessure assurerait a Jenny une mort qui séduisait beaucoup le lord noir, une mort lente et douloureuse. Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda sa victime, sans amusement ni mépris ni même de la colère, non il regardait Jenny avec un regard déçu. Il transplana ensuite vers un autre endroit suivi très fidèlement de son serpent.

La lumière, une lumière aveuglante, "ça y est, j'y suis, pensa le maître des potions, je suis au paradis" il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et fut de nouveau aveuglé par la lumière, il se protégea les yeux tandis que la lumière commençait à devenir moins lumineuse. Le maître des potions commença à voir les silhouettes du paradis dans lequel il avait atterri. Tandis que la lumière se dissipait Rogue, qui voyait encore flou, réussit à apercevoir de l'eau, des seaux il y avait aussi des pagaies et des barques… mais il n'y avait pas de barques au paradis. Le professeur des potions se releva brusquement; il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours en vie. Mais comment cela était-il possible? Il avait entendu, il avait vu le sort de mort le toucher en pleine poitrine. Cette question sortit vite de l'esprit du professeur, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent, Jenny ! Il chercha son élève du regard quand il vit un bras gisant sur le sol il accourut et découvrit son élève allongée par terre, à moitié consciente, la gorge ensanglantée. Il se précipita et observa l'étendue de la blessure, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il fallait faire vite sinon elle allait y rester. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et adressa quelques mots à son élève:  
\- Miss Cort, je vous préviens ça risque d'être un peu douloureux.  
Il prononça le sort" Vulnera Sanentum" tout en passant délicatement sa baguette sur la blessure de Jenny qui se refermait petit à petit. Quand il eut fini le professeur s'écarta et lava ses mains couvertes de sang. Jenny reprit ses esprits et dès qu'elle l'eut fait son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever elle obtint l'aide de son professeur.  
\- Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Mieux merci, répondit la jeune fille qui passa sa main sur la cicatrice laissée par sa blessure.  
Soudain des cris de joie se firent entendre de Poudlard, on ne pouvait en discerner que quelques mots mais c'était clair Harry avait gagné, Voldemort était mort.  
\- Vous avez entendu ça professeur?  
\- Oui, nous devrions rentrer.  
Mais soudain Jenny poussa un cri et se jeta à genoux sur le sol, se tenant le bras gauche, la marque des ténèbres la faisait souffrir.  
\- Miss Cort, ça va aller? Demanda Rogue, paniqué.  
Jenny poussait des cris de douleur à s'en déchirer la gorge et pleurait à chaudes larmes, la marque ne l'avait jamais autant brûlée.  
\- Miss Cort laissez-moi voir votre bras, il est peut être blessé, dit le professeur en tentant d'attraper le bras de son élève.  
\- Laissez professeur, ce n'est… rien… ça… ça va passer, dit Jenny entre deux cris  
\- Miss Cort laissez-moi voir, je peux vous aider.  
Jenny se battait fermement contre son professeur pour l'empêcher de prendre son bras, mais plus la marque la brûlait plus elle perdait le peu de force qu'il lui restait et en plus elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires Jenny finit par lâcher prise alors que son mal de tête devenait trop douloureux et que sa vue se troublait. Rogue souleva la manche et regarda le dessus de l'avant-bras gauche de son élève mais il ne vit rien qui puisse causer une telle douleur, puis il retourna le bras de Jenny dans le but de regarder le dessous, c'est alors qu'il la vit.  
A ce moment Jenny vit défiler, merlin sais pourquoi, pas mal de souvenirs de sa vie. Son enfance, ses premières années à Poudlard, puis des souvenirs de son début d'année et un souvenir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle ne se rappelait pas. C'était un souvenir du bal, elle se voyait revenir de la grande salle avec un garçon blond. Ils s'étaient embrassés puis… Jenny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait embrassée, mais ce n'était pas un élève, c'était… Rogue ? Il l'avait embrassée ? Mais comment, pourquoi? Elle le vit lancer le sort d'Oubliette et d'autres souvenirs défilèrent puis elle revient à la réalité. Elle aperçut son professeur qui la regardait en tenant son bras d'un air perdu et désorienté.  
\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir… fait oublier ce soir…là ? Réussit à dire Jenny avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est réellement mort Albus?  
\- Merlin seul le sais…  
Puis plus rien.


	12. Ce n'est que le commencement

Chapitre 12 : Ce n'est que le commencement...

\- Voilà, dit l'homme en posant la fiole sur la table de nuit.  
\- J'espère que ça fonctionnera, mais je reste perplexe et inquiet face à cette situation, répondit un homme plus vieux que le premier.  
\- Il y a de quoi! Ajouta une femme.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il faudra combien de temps pour qu'elle récupère? Demanda le premier homme.  
\- Pour qu'elle se repose, quelques heures; mais pour qu'elle guérisse totalement il lui faudra plusieurs semaines, elle a été brulée; j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte Albus. Répondit la jeune femme.  
\- Je le sais bien, ce que je ne sais pas c'est si je peux lui faire confiance maintenant!  
\- Voyons Albus! Je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne explication, je ne l'ai jamais vu là-bas! Rétorqua le premier homme.  
\- Il a peut-être des mangemorts cachés qui lui font office d'espion; vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir… Rappela le directeur.  
\- Albus, c'est totalement absurde ! Miss Cort ne nous a jamais causé de problèmes; elle est tout sauf malhonnête! Rétorqua immédiatement le premier homme.  
\- J'espère que vous avez raison Severus… répondit Dumbledore.  
\- J'en suis certain, Miss Cort ne peut pas être avec eux… ajouta le professeur Rogue en regardant son élève.  
\- Pompom gardez tout de même un "il sur Miss Cort, répliqua Dumbledore qui sortit de l'infirmerie suivi quelques secondes après par Rogue.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les rideaux de l'infirmerie lorsque Jenny se réveilla, il devait déjà être au moins 10 h du matin. L'atmosphère qui régnait était douce et apaisante. Il n'y avait personne à part la jeune fille dans l'infirmerie. Jenny pouvait entendre les rires et discutions des élèves qui passaient près de l'infirmerie. Elle se releva et sentit une douleur à son bras gauche, sur lequel on avait appliqué un bandage. Jenny avait un mal de tête affreux et entendait toujours le son des sorts qui avaient été jetés dans la cour, les paroles froides et cruelles de Voldemort et les paroles douces et réconfortantes de Rogue. Rogue… la jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière. Elle ressentait une douleur de plus en plus grandissante à son bras gauche. En regardant autour d'elle la jeune fille aperçut des vêtements propres. Mais il n'y avait aucun mot, rien qui ne laissait paraitre qu'un élève ou amie était venue la voir; même pas Drago, est ce qu'ils savaient? Est-ce que toute l'école était au courant? Non, impossible, ce serait son pire cauchemar, elle imaginait d'ici la solitude et les méfiances si quelqu'un venait à savoir. Mais le secret n'était plus autant secret qu'avant, il y avait Rogue. Rogue savait, il l'avait vu. Jenny remarqua qu'il y avait une fiole posée sur la table de nuit. Elle reconnut l'écriture de son professeur de potion sur l'étiquette: _Pour la douleur_. Elle en but 2 gorgées puis vit madame Pomfresh qui regardait Jenny avec inquiétude.  
\- Miss Cort, le professeur Dumbledore vous veut dans son bureau dès que vous serez en capacité de marcher.  
L'infirmière s'en alla aussitôt. Jenny se leva, elle enfila les habits propres et sortit de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille était très fatiguée mais ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps pour faire face aux réactions de Dumbledore.

Jenny ouvrit la lourde porte qui donnait accès au bureau du directeur; elle y passa la tête. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était plus sombre que la dernière fois, pourtant il faisait jour.  
\- Ah Jenny; entre! Répondit anxieusement le directeur. Severus et moi nous t'attendions.  
Jenny entra puis tourna son regard vers son professeur de potion. Le regard des deux Serpentards se croisèrent, à partir de ce moment ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard. Jenny détourna le regard lorsque que le directeur de Poudlard se remit à parler.  
\- Tu n'ignores surement pas la raison de ta convocation ici.  
\- Elle est… évidente professeur, répondit Jenny la tête baissée n'osant pas regarder Dumbledore.  
\- Je veux tout savoir! Ordonna brutalement le directeur.  
Le directeur n'avait jamais été aussi brutal et sec, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche facile à la jeune Serpentard qui voulait verser des torrents de larmes, pourtant rien ne venait. Elle se contenta de relever la tête et raconta tout à Dumbledore. Toute l'histoire chez les Malfoy, le soir dans la forêt, ses rêves au Square Grimmaurd, ses douleurs tout ce qu'elle avait sur le c "ur et qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, le soir où elle avait fait face au seigneur des ténèbres une deuxième fois, elle raconta comment elle avait tenté de s'échapper, comment son professeur de potion lui avait sauvé la vie, elle raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, tout sauf le flot de souvenirs qui lui avait traversés l'esprit.  
\- C'est vraiment très étrange… finit par dire Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Je vous assure que tout est vrai, répondit Jenny inquiète.  
Dumbledore semblait réfléchir comme s'il prenait la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Jenny quant à elle était plus anxieuse que jamais. Qu'allait faire Dumbledore? L'envoyer à Azkaban? Ou pire, la renvoyer de Poudlard dans une famille d'accueil ou un orphelinat. Jenny préférait Azkaban que d'être renvoyée. Elle ne serait en sécurité que là-bas ou à Poudlard. Voldemort à des yeux partout il finirait vite par s'apercevoir qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais il est mort se répétait-elle, non impossible. Au fond d'elle Jenny souhaitait qu'il soit en vie, pour que ce soit elle qui le tue. Pour se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
\- Severus, allez me chercher du véritaserum. Ordonna Dumbledore.  
\- Albus, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Compléta Rogue.  
\- Maintenant ! répondit aussi sec le directeur.  
Rogue sortit du bureau en toute hâte. Jenny regarda Dumbledore nerveuse, du véritaserum! Tout mais pas ça! S'il demandait à propos de choses personnelles… Jenny remarqua que Dumbledore avait posé une baguette sur son bureau, sa baguette. Elle observa sa baguette, la jeune Serpentard voulait la prendre et lancer un Oubliette sur tous les professeurs. Elle reprendrait sa vie normalement en vivant dans le secret. Le professeur se rendit compte que Jenny regardait sa baguette avec convoitise, il la rangea donc brusquement dans un tiroir et ne détourna plus son regard de la jeune fille. Jenny était plus que gênée, elle se déplaça vers les étagères ou étaient rangées plusieurs fioles de potion, elle les observa et tenta de les identifier pour se mettre dans une atmosphère plus… agréable. Le professeur Rogue entra alors dans la pièce avec un tout petit flacon à la main. Jenny reprit sa place devant le bureau de Dumbledore et se vit tendre le flacon par Rogue.  
\- Buvez-en deux gou…  
\- Buvez tout le flacon ! Ordonna le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé de derrière son bureau.  
\- Albus je me dois de protester Miss … rétorqua aussitôt Rogue.  
Albus lança un regard noir qui fit s'envoler tout espoir de riposte à Rogue. Le directeur se tourna vers Jenny et lui ordonna de boire le flacon entier.  
D'une main tremblante Jenny ouvrit le flacon et le but d'un coup. Aussitôt Jenny laissa tomber le flacon qui se brisa par terre, alors que la jeune fille tombait en arrière. Par chance elle trouva une chaise sur sa trajectoire qui avait été prise à la précipitation par Rogue. Il aida son élève à s'asseoir correctement sur la chaise alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
\- Comm… Comment avez-vous su? Demanda perturbé le directeur.  
\- Elle vient de vivre un choc physique et mental Albus, s'énerva le professeur de potion, et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est lui faire avaler un flacon de véritaserum entier, vous vous attendiez à quoi?  
\- Jenny sais-tu qui je suis?  
\- Albus Dumbledore, répondit Jenny d'une voie vide de toute émotion.  
\- Raconte-moi comment tu t'es fait ça? demanda Dumbledore en désignant son bras gauche.  
Jenny débita alors d'un coup et sans interruption comment la marque était apparue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Dumbledore s'appuya sur son bureau, sa main passa dans ses longs cheveux gris.  
\- Tenez prenez ceci c'est un antidote, dit doucement Rogue en tendant un flacon à son élève.  
Jenny avala l'antidote et ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits. Elle vit son professeur qui était penché sur son bureau.  
\- Je vous avais dit que c'était la vérité.  
Dumbledore sortit la baguette du tiroir et la donna à Jenny:  
\- Retournez à votre dortoir vous avez besoin de repos, ne vous en faites pas pour vos camarades, ils sont tous dehors, le bâtiment est désert.  
\- Merci professeur, répondit Jenny avec un sourire.  
\- Severus raccompagnez Jenny à son dortoir je vous prie.  
\- Albus je ne crois pas… commença le maître des potions.  
\- Severus je vous en prie, pas maintenant.  
Le professeur de potion ouvrit donc la porte et laissa passer son élève, puis il la referma en esquivant un dernier regard vers Dumbledore, il imaginait déjà le pire…

Le couloir était sombre et semblait infini aux yeux du professeur de potion. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, Rogue semblait marcher dans le couloir qui le mènerait à sa perte. Le professeur marchait en ligne droite, tous ses muscles étaient crispés et tendus, il avait une boule qui lui dévorait l'estomac. En bref il était stressé. Il esquivait de temps à autre un regard vers Jenny, qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.  
Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs du château; Jenny dit enfin quelque chose:  
\- Je pense que vous me devez une explication professeur Rogue…  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi? Répondit le professeur avec sa froideur habituelle, ne savant pas trop comment réagir.  
\- Vous le savez très bien professeur.  
Rogue s'était mis dans une sacrée situation, encore. Jenny s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés devant le dortoir des Serpentards. Mais Jenny se rentra pas dans sa salle commune, elle s'adossa contre le mur.  
\- Je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu une explication, commenta Jenny en défiant son professeur, je ne vous conseille pas de vous enfuir.  
Le maître des cachots était coincé, il savait que s'il ne faisait pas face maintenant il ne ferait que remettre à plus tard l'inévitable. Mais que dire? Comment expliquer ça? Jenny croisa les bras et porta son regard sur les tableaux aux alentours, dans l'espoir de s'occuper en attendant une réponse. Rogue observa son élève tout en réfléchissant à quoi faire et quoi dire. Mais l'envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son élève ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Cette élève était vraiment envoûtante, elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il voulait… " Ne fait pas ça!" résonna une voix dans sa tête. Mais Rogue n'y pouvait rien il était attiré, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille. " Severus, c'est une élève, il y a un règlement et tu n'y fais pas exception…" Mais rien à faire Rogue n'écoutait plus sa raison, qui possédait pourtant de bons arguments." Severus, tu pourrais être son père!" Le cerveau de Rogue lui criait de s'écarter et de trouver une excuse plausible mais son c "ur le suppliait d'arrêter de lutter. Rogue était maintenant à la distance limite entre un élève et un professeur lorsque sa raison lui lança un dernier ultimatum;" Severus, tu vas te détester…"  
\- Je sais, répondit Rogue à voix haute.  
Jenny tourna la tête vers son professeur, et Rogue en profita; il l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et sincère. Jenny ne fit rien, son cerveau était submergé de pensées, questions et émotions qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir et de réagir. Rogue se détacha de son élève dans l'espoir de ne pas se prendre une gifle magistrale. Pour simple réponse Jenny répondit d'une voie tremblotante.  
\- Je dois réfléchir.  
Puis la jeune Serpentard se réfugia dans son dortoir. Laissant, encore, son professeur en plein milieu du couloir.  
C'était officiel il se détestait.

"Jenny, Jenny je… je peux entrer?" voici les mots qui tirèrent Jenny de son sommeil. Elle était tellement épuisée après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était endormie sur son lit toute habillée. Elle se réveilla difficilement, Jenny ne voulait qu'une chose se rendormir, mais une voix la fit revenir à elle.  
\- Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.  
\- Non Drago, entre. Répondit Jenny à son ami.  
Le jeune Serpentard poussa la porte lentement et entra en la refermant le plus doucement possible comme si le moindre bruit aurait fait s'écrouler le château. Le jeune Drago regardait son amie avec un regard inquiet.  
\- Est- ce que… est- ce que ça va ? Demanda-il.  
\- Oui bien sûr mais il ne fallait surtout pas que tu te déplaces à l'infirmerie pour me le demander là-bas. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille qui était un peu en colère contre son ami.  
\- J'aurais voulu mais Dumbledore a empêché quiconque, à part les professeurs, à aller te voir dans l'infirmerie. Il te gardait là-bas comme si tu étais dangereuse.  
\- Dangereuse? Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit quelque chose sur moi? Demanda anxieuse la jeune fille.  
\- Oui, il m'a dit de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie. En parlant de ça, tu veux venir à la grande salle pour le dîner?  
\- Bien sûr.  
Jenny se leva en utilisant toutes ses forces, à ce moment Mme Pomfresh entra dans la chambre.  
\- Miss Cort! Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller?  
\- Manger dans la grande salle, répondit Jenny étonnée de cette question.  
\- Ah non, vous restez ici, vous êtes trop faible pour vous lever…  
\- Mais… rétorqua Drago  
\- Pas de mais monsieur Malfoy, je vous suggère de vous rendre dans la grande salle et de laisser votre amie se reposer.  
Drago s'en alla en esquivant un faible geste à son amie. Mme Pomfresh changea le bandage de Jenny. La jeune fille en profita pour lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques heures.  
\- Mme Pomfresh, que m'est-il arrivé au bras exactement?  
\- Votre peau a été brûlée. Répondit tout simplement l'infirmière qui ramassa ses affaires, prête à partir.  
\- Mais… c'est normal cette réaction? Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude.  
\- Je n'en sais rien miss Cort, demandez à quelqu'un d'expérience, je n'ai jamais eu le malheur d'en connaitre un personnellement.  
Mme Pomfresh quitta les lieux. Jenny était dans de beaux draps, la seule personne d'expérience qu'elle connaissait et qui était dans la capacité de lui répondre venait de la mettre dans l'embarras il y a quelques heures de cela.

Le lendemain, c'était un samedi; Jenny ne descendit qu'à 10 h du matin dans la salle commune, retrouver Drago qui, comme à son habitude, était assis sur le canapé près de la cheminée. L'ami de la jeune fille reprit de ses nouvelles et s'assura que tout allait bien avant de lui poser la question fatidique.  
\- Finalement qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar à bateaux ?  
\- Je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé Drago, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il était là.  
\- Qui "il" ? demanda le jeune garçon incrédule.  
\- La fée Carabosse, répondit ironiquement Jenny, mais enfin Drago tu veux que ce soit qui?!  
\- Alors tu l'as vu avant qu'il ne meure…  
\- A propos de ça, Drago est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on a fait de son corps?  
\- Il n'y avait pas de corps, répondit Drago.  
\- Comment ça?! demanda Jenny précipitamment ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.  
\- Potter dit qu'il est parti en poussière, Jenny ça va? Demanda le jeune Serpentard en voyant son amie vaciller.  
\- C'est rien Drago je suis juste fatiguée, comme si on me prenait mon énergie magique, je crois que je vais aller me reposer encore un peu… répondit Jenny qui s'en alla d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Drago ne revit plus Jenny de la journée. Mais il la vit le lendemain matin, elle descendit dans la salle commune puis demanda à Drago de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Lorsque Drago fut à l'intérieur Jenny s'assit sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Drago, commença la jeune fille avec excitation, cette nuit je l'ai vue, j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait ma mère.  
\- C'est génial Jenny, se réjouit Drago, décris la moi.  
\- Pas la peine, dit la jeune fille en prenant un cadre, j'ai utilisé un sort de fixation de souvenir et j'ai mis son visage en photo regarde.  
Dans le cadre se trouvait une femme souriante d'une quarantaine d'années, c'était une des rares photos que Drago avait vu en couleur, les yeux de la femme étaient pétillants et d'un vert brillant quant à ses cheveux ils étaient roux et épais, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules…

Elle était très belle.


	13. Les malheurs de Jenny

Chapitre 13: Les malheurs de Jenny

Contrairement à son habitude, en cette journée de lundi, Drago entra dans la grande salle, seul. Il n'avait pas trouvé Jenny ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle commune; il espérait donc la retrouver dans la grande salle. Et comme il l'avait soupçonné elle était assise à la table des Serpentards. Il tenta d'appeler son amie mais le brouhaha causé par tous les élèves dissimula le son de sa voix. Le bruit était tel que Drago ne s'entendait même pas réfléchir. Il s'approcha donc de la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua que son amie était plongée dans son manuel de potion à lire la leçon qui allait être donnée aujourd'hui. Il prononça son nom mais Jenny ne tourna même pas la tête. Drago tapa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se retourna et regarda son ami avec un sourire. Elle regarda Drago s'asseoir en face d'elle et agiter les lèvres sans entendre ce qu'il disait. La jeune fille tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écris que Jenny avait un mal de tête pas possible et qu'elle avait utilisé un sort de surdité pour ne pas entendre le brouhaha de la grande salle. Drago demanda pourquoi elle lisait le cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. Elle écrivit " Au cas où…". Lorsque les deux Serpentards furent sortis de la grande salle, Jenny lança un contre sort et retrouva l'ouïe.  
\- Alors comme ça tu as mal à la tête? Demanda son ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en cours de botanique.  
\- Oui, c'est affreux.  
\- Sinon tu as bien dormi?  
\- Non! J'ai dû dormir à peine 3 heures cette nuit.  
\- Pourquoi? Demanda le garçon inquiet.  
\- Pas la moindre idée. Je ne me souviens de rien…  
Les deux sorciers se dirigeaient en cours de botanique. Lors de ce cours Jenny ne fut pas très attentive, comme dans tous les cours de la matinée et le cours de DCFM qu'ils avaient après le déjeuner. Juste après ce cours Jenny précisa à Drago qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'elle ne serait pas là au cours suivant qui était le dernier de la journée. Elle se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des Serpentard laissant Drago se rendre seul au prochain cours.

Drago entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le 3 ème rang pour se mettre à son bureau sans sa co-équipière. Ce que Drago n'avait pas remarqué c'est que son professeur avait guetté son entrée. En effet le professeur Rogue avait observé Drago dans l'espoir de le voir arriver avec Jenny; et malgré son absence il était soulagé. C'était une drôle de sensation que ressentait notre cher professeur de potion; il avait en même temps envie de voir son élève mais était aussi soulagé de ne pas la voir. Tous les élèves du cours étaient maintenant assis à leur place en silence en attendant que le cours commence. Le professeur Rogue lança un dernier regard vers la porte pour vérifier si la jeune fille n'arrivait pas mais vu qu'il ne voyait rien il finit par fermer la porte. Il se leva et commença son cours, aujourd'hui le cours de potion ne portait que sur la théorie, pas de préparation. Ce qui valut de le rendre assez soporifique pour beaucoup de Gryffondor qui perdirent des points. A la fin du cours tous les élèves se retrouvèrent avec 80 centimètre de parchemin à écrire sur la potion d'Armotentia pour prouver que les élèves avaient été attentifs. Lorsque les élèves sortirent le professeur Rogue interpella Drago juste avant qu'il ne sorte.  
\- Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?  
\- En effet Mr Malfoy, il me semble ne pas avoir aperçu votre amie Miss Cort durant mon cours… remarqua le professeur Rogue qui tentait de rester impassible.  
\- Oui professeur, elle ne se sentait pas bien alors elle n'est pas venue, elle a préféré se reposer, répondit Drago à son professeur.  
\- Vraiment? Demanda Rogue incrédule.  
\- Professeur, Jenny est une élève sérieuse, elle ne sécherait pas les cours sans raison, surtout que les cours de potion sont ses préférés! Répondit Drago qui ne comprenait pas comment son professeur pouvait croire que Jenny séchait les cours volontairement.  
Rogue indiqua à Drago qu'il pouvait sortir. Le maître des potions savait très bien que Jenny ne sécherait pas son cours sans bonne raison; et il pensait connaitre la raison du fait que son cours avait été le seul de la journée où Jenny n'était pas venue.

Pendant le cours de potion Jenny était retournée à son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires puis elle avait marché dans les couloirs dans le but de se rendre dehors pour respirer l'air frais. Elle avait marché la tête dans les nuages en se laissant guider par l'habitude de prendre le chemin. Habitude qui l'avait toujours conduite dehors mais cette fois-ci quand Jenny avait repris ses esprits, qu'elle avait laissé vagabonder sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore; prête à prononcer le mot de passe. Mais pourquoi diable son esprit avait guidé ses pas dans cette direction alors que les jardins de Poudlard se trouvaient à l'opposé, elle n'avait rien à dire à Dumbledore et la jeune fille souhaitait même éviter de le rencontrer. Jenny avait donc rebroussé chemin dans la direction des jardins.  
Un peu plus tard, en rentrant dans sa salle commune, Drago aperçu Jenny recroquevillée devant le feu de la cheminée, elle semblait fatiguée.  
\- Jenny ça va? Demanda Drago en se dirigeant vers son amie. Tu as l'air épuisée…  
\- C'est parce que je le suis, je vais monter me coucher, répondit Jenny d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Mais et le dîner?  
\- Je n'ai pas faim Drago. Vas y sans moi, dit Jenny tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. On se voit demain, bonne nuit.  
Jenny rentra dans sa chambre, se changea et se mit dans son lit. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était si lasse.

Le lendemain matin Jenny retrouva Drago dans la grande salle et prit un petit déjeuner copieux, elle allait pouvoir se détendre aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cours avec Rogue. Malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, Jenny se sentait un peu faible mais alla en cours de DCFM quand même. Le cours de Maugrey était pour une fois de la théorie, ce qui démoralisa plusieurs élèves qui pensaient faire de la magie, ils devraient attendre le cours d'après, le cours de sortilèges. Ce cours portait aujourd'hui sur le sortilège _Silencio_. Un sortilège assez simple qui ne requière que de connaître la formule, et les cinquièmes années la connaissaient bien à force de la travailler depuis un mois. Tous les élèves disposaient d'une boite à musique de laquelle s'échappait une douce mélodie, le but était de faire taire cette mélodie à l'aide du sort. Presque tous les élèves réussirent ce sort tous sauf un élève.  
\- Professeur Flitwick, je n'arrive pas à lancer le sort. Demanda l'élève qui n'arrivait à rien avec sa baguette.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, répondit le professeur de sortilège, c'est un sort assez simple et vous êtes plutôt doué en sortilège Miss Cort.  
\- Eh oui, mais là je n'arrive à rien, répondit Jenny.  
Malgré l'aide que le professeur Flitwick put procurer à Jenny rien ne se produisit. Finalement lorsque le cours prit fin Jenny et Drago restèrent avec le professeur qui était assez dérouté par la situation.  
\- Je n'y comprends rien.  
\- C'est peut-être un problème avec sa baguette professeur, suggéra Drago.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible Drago, répondit Jenny, la magie ne vient pas de la baguette mais de l'énergie magique du sorcier.  
-Miss Cort a raison Mr Malfoy, le problème vient d'elle, pas du geste, ni de la formule. Je crois que nous allons devoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie Miss.  
Jenny soupira mais elle suivit le professeur Flitwick, précédé par Drago, sans ajouter un mot. Arrivé là-bas le professeur de sortilèges exposa le problème à madame Pomfresh, elle fit les yeux ronds et répondit qu'elle allait chercher quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.  
\- Qui madame Pomfresh est partie chercher? Demanda Drago au professeur.  
\- Je pense qu'elle est allée chercher Dumbledore.  
Jenny s'effondra mentalement, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle?  
\- T'as vraiment pas de chance en ce moment, chuchota Drago à l'attention de Jenny.  
\- Ça c'est sûr, se lamenta Jenny.  
Quelques minutes après le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie suivi de madame Pomfresh. Jenny fut soulagée ça aurait pu être pire, Rogue aurait pu être là, et en ce moment elle n'avait aucune envie, ni besoin de le voir. Le professeur Flitwick exposa le problème au directeur de Poudlard. Il regarda Jenny puis lui demanda de tenter de lancer le sort. Jenny, comme en cours, ne parvint à rien.  
\- Tu n'as pas cassé ta baguette récemment? Demanda Dumbledore.  
\- Non professeur, répondit Jenny.  
\- Est ce que tu pourrais essayer de lancer le sort de lévitation.  
\- Wingardium leviosa!  
Mais rien ne se produisit, Dumbledore et Jenny essayèrent plusieurs des sorts les plus simples, maîtrisés en première année mais rien. C'était comme si la jeune fille parlait dans le vide.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Dumbledore, tu as été vidée de ton énergie magique.  
\- Quoi? Demanda Jenny.  
\- Ton énergie magique est à sec, tu ne peux plus lancer de sort. C'est un phénomène très rare, compléta Dumbledore avec un air très intéressé, car il faut lancer des sorts sans arrêt pendant plusieurs heures pour qu'on puisse arriver à un tel stade d'épuisement.  
\- C'est peut-être à cause de ton manque de sommeil Jenny… proposa Drago.  
\- Je ne pense pas mais c'est curieux tu n'as pourtant pas lancé de sort depuis le début de la journée, enfin bon, se résigna Dumbledore qui savait qu'il ne trouverait pas la cause profonde, ton manque de sommeil peut peut-être jouer un rôle. Je vais allez chercher Severus, il te donnera un somnifère pour cette nuit.  
\- Non! Cria presque Jenny, je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- Tu en es certaine? Demanda Dumbledore étonné par la réaction de la jeune fille.  
Jenny acquiesça et partit avec Drago vers le prochain cours. Dumbledore les regarda partir alors qu'il était de plus en plus préoccupé par les réactions de Jenny.

Pendant que Drago était à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Jenny marchait seule dans un couloir pour se rendre dans son dortoir quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Elle continua à marcher quand elle entendit une seconde fois son prénom, elle se retourna de nouveau; mais toujours personne.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda la jeune fille.  
Sa voix raisonna mais n'obtient aucune réponse, le couloir était désert. C'est alors que Jenny ré entendit cette voix qui l'appelait, une voix qui semblait lointaine. Cette voix, elle était froide, aiguë ; sifflotante, tout ça donna la chair de poule à notre Serpentard. La voix lui siffla des mots; des phrases incompréhensibles, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, le plus important était que ça donnait un bruit insupportable.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda plus fort Jenny qui commençait à paniquer.  
La jeune fille suait à grosses gouttes et son coeur battait à plusieurs kilomètres heure. Cette voix qui sifflait, ce bruit insupportable lui donnait un mal de tête à en mourir. Jenny sentait ses jambes se dérober sous son propre poids, elle s'appuya au mur pour s'aider mais cela n'arrangea guère les choses, le sifflement se faisait de plus en plus fort. Sa main qui ne tenait pas ses livres vint se coller sur une de ses tempes. Jenny, sous la douleur qui s'accentuait lâcha bientôt ses livres qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle colla ses deux mains sur ses oreilles mais le sifflement persistait et se faisait même encore plus fort. Jenny vacillait, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses deux jambes et elle tomba genoux à terre, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal.  
\- Stop! Dit Jenny à haute voix.  
Soudain une douleur lui foudroya le bras gauche, là où elle portait la marque des ténèbres. Ses deux douleurs réunies rendaient le moment invivable, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui ressentait une douleur atroce.  
\- Arrêtez ça! cria Jenny.  
Un souvenir lui apparut sous les yeux une fraction de seconde, le souvenir qu'elle avait fait en rêve il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Le soir de la mort de ses parents; la douleur devient encore plus forte à l'apparition de ce souvenir.  
\- AAAAAHHHH, que ça s'arrête, que ça S'ARRÊTE! Cria la jeune fille de douleur, préférant mourir que de continuer à vivre cet enfer.  
\- Jenny! L'appela une voix.  
Une personne se précipita et tenta de calmer la jeune fille qui se débattait dans le vide, elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses mouvements, comme si quelqu'un prenait possession de son corps et repoussait sa conscience dans le néant. Les larmes de Jenny coulaient de plus belle, elle commençait à voir flou quand le sifflement disparut tout d'un coup. La douleur à sa tête commençait déjà à disparaître et il ne resta plus qu'une faible douleur dans son bras gauche. Jenny éclata en sanglots dans les bras de l'inconnu qui était près d'elle. Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
\- Du calme… réconfortât la personne qui aida Jenny à se relever.  
Jenny se calma, releva la tête et prononça d'une toute petite voix " Merci professeur Dumbledore".  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Ce n'est rien, Répondit Jenny qui essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche.  
\- Jenny… rétorqua Dumbledore avec un regard accusateur.  
\- Je vous assure, insista Jenny en ramassant ses livres, je vais bien; merci encore.  
\- Si un jour tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, viens me voir, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas professeur, répondit Jenny en s'éloignant.  
Le directeur de Poudlard regarda son élève s'en aller. Désormais il était presque sûr que cette petite n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, maintenant il s'inquiétait plus pour sa santé que son allégeance.

Le couloir était tellement sombre que le professeur Rogue dut renforcer son Lumos pour voir plus loin qu'à un mètre de lui. Il devait être à peine 2 heures du matin et tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps. Pourtant le professeur était en train de faire sa ronde dans le château. Qu'espérait-il trouver? Lui-même l'ignorait, surement pas un élève. Il avait simplement ressenti le besoin de se changer les idées après avoir corrigé autant de copies. Il déambulait dans les couloirs perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin du bureau du directeur de Poudlard il entendit un bruit très faible, des bruits de pas. Il se rapprocha et put distinguer dans le noir une silhouette qui était à sa plus grande surprise celle d'un élève. En espérant pouvoir retirer des points à une maison, surtout à Gryfondor, ils commençaient à remonter dans les scores, il s'avança rapidement tout déclarant "Quel cornichon va faire perdre des points à sa maison ?". La silhouette qui marchait s'arrêta sans se retourner.  
\- J'aimerais que l'on me réponde, rétorqua Rogue qui s'était arrêté derrière l'élève.  
La personne qui se trouvait devant le maître des cachots ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Rogue fit le tour pour se placer face à l'élève, il se pencha pour mieux voir son visage et distingua des traits familiers dans le noir.  
\- Miss Cort ? Demanda Rogue qui était étonné de trouver Jenny dans les couloirs à cette heure.  
Mais la jeune Serpentard ne bougeait pas, Rogue éclaira le visage de la jeune fille à l'aide de sa baguette et recula, surpris. Les yeux de son élève regardaient dans le vide, elle semblait dépourvue de toute vie, comme si elle n'avait plus d'âme comme si elle avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.  
\- Miss Cort est-ce que vous m'entendez?  
Mais comme précédemment Jenny ne bougea pas et ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Le professeur de potion ne pouvant pas laisser son élève ainsi prit le bras de la jeune fille pour la ramener dans son dortoir. Durant tout le trajet il ne rencontra aucune résistance de la part de Jenny qui se laissait guider, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Lorsque les deux Serpentard arrivèrent devant le dortoir Rogue prononça le mot de passe, le passage s'ouvrit. Jenny se libéra de l'emprise de son professeur et elle entra dans le dortoir, les yeux toujours dans le vide, de manière mécanique; comme si on la contrôlait à distance. Rogue retourna alors dans ses appartements sans trop savoir quoi penser. Et comme beaucoup de nuits ces derniers temps il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

\- Jenny? Jenny ça va ? Demanda une voie lointaine aux oreilles de Jenny.  
Jenny ouvrit les yeux difficilement, aveuglée par la lumière. Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa elle put voir le visage de Drago qui lui demandait, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, si elle se sentait bien. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée de sa chemise de nuit assez courte; elle rougit puis demanda à Drago ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.  
\- Ta chambre ? Mais Jenny tu es dans la salle commune!  
Jenny se redressa et constata qu'elle avait dormi sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
\- Comment ça se fait? Demanda Jenny qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
\- Je n'en sais rien mais tu ferais mieux de remonter dans ta chambre pour t'habiller avant que les autres n'arrivent.  
Jenny suivit les conseils de son ami et elle repartit dans sa chambre; elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec son uniforme. Jenny trouva Drago sur le canapé où elle avait dormi en train de lire la gazette du sorcier, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
\- Mais tu as mis du parfum ! Remarqua Drago qui souleva le nez de la gazette.  
\- Oui c'est un parfum au gui.  
\- Et en quel honneur? Demanda Drago ironiquement.  
\- Une femme a-t-elle besoin d'une excuse pour sentir bon ? Répondit Jenny avec un sourire joueur.  
\- Apparemment non.  
\- Quelles sont les nouvelles? Demanda Jenny.  
\- Des mangemorts ont été aperçus pas très loin d'ici et en grand nombre.  
\- Ils sont coriaces. Tu crois qu'ils préparent une nouvelle attaque?  
\- Probable mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser.  
\- Tu as raison; bon on va manger, faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard au cours de potion.  
Dragon acquiesça et les deux adolescents partirent vers la grande salle.  
Après avoir mangé ils se rendirent dans les cachots pour assister au cours de potion. Le sujet du jour était l'Armotentia. Les élèves avaient une heure et demie pour préparer le plus puisant filtre d'amour jamais créé. Pour une fois il s'agissait d'une potion préparée individuellement et en plus notée; de quoi inquiéter certains élèves. Pendant toute l'heure les chaudrons bouillonnaient, certains explosèrent ou réduisirent la cuillère de certains élèves en poussière. Le chaudron (vraiment LE chaudron) de Seamus lui explosa à la figure, ce qui lui valut d'être renvoyé du cours par Rogue qui lui ordonna de remplacer le chaudron qu'il avait "détruit" avec son argent s'il le fallait, il fit aussi perdre 50 points à Gryfondor, Rogue semblait tenir à ses chaudrons. Jenny avait le nez plongé sur son chaudron, elle était en train de préparer sa potion quand Drago lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
\- Eh, Jenny…  
\- Drago je ne peux pas t'aider, on va avoir zéro sinon.  
\- Dis-moi au moins si ça évolue correctement, supplia Drago.  
\- Oui, c'est bon, au fait tu sens quelque chose?  
\- Euh, eh bien, les joues de Drago virèrent alors au rose.  
\- Cessez de jacasser au fond! Cria Rogue sans bouger de son bureau.  
Jenny fit un sourire gêné en direction de Drago et continua sa potion. A la fin de l'heure juste avant de la rendre, elle sentit l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle reboucha le petit flacon et alla le donner au professeur de potion puis partit avec Drago.  
\- C'est dans ce genre de moment que je plains les professeurs de potion, déclara Jenny à Drago alors qu'ils marchaient vers le prochain cours.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda le jeune Serpentard intrigué.  
\- Rogue va se retrouver avec pas moins de 30 flacons qui dégagent la même odeur.  
\- Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont dégager une odeur à Rogue ces flacons ?  
\- Qui sait …  
\- Tu sentais quoi dans ta potion, si ce n'est pas indiscret…  
\- Je peux te le dire vu que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ces odeurs font ensemble, commença Jenny.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- J'ai senti l'odeur des manuels neufs, de savon à la citrouille et… de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

A la fin de la journée lorsque Jenny et Drago rentrèrent au dortoir ils furent interrompus par Blaise.  
\- Vous êtes au courant?  
\- De quoi? Demanda Drago.  
\- Ce matin Dumbledore a trouvé une lettre sur son bureau, il l'a ouverte, c'était un message disant que les mangemorts allaient attaquer dans les jours à venir.  
\- Mais enfin pourquoi, est ce qu'ils préviendraient Dumbledore, ça ressemble à un piège ! Remarqua Jenny.  
\- Et ce n'est pas tout, après avoir reçu cette lettre, Dumbledore a reçu une sorte de sort venu de nulle part, ce sort l'a paralysé, et pour le moment personne n'a trouvé de solution.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire? Si les mangemort attaquent et que Dumbledore est incapable de nous aider, comment on va s'en sortir? Demanda Drago paniqué.  
\- On l'a déjà fait une fois, répondit Jenny, on pourra très bien le refaire.  
\- Le pire c'est que c'est quelqu'un dans l'école qui a fait ça! Ajouta Blaise.  
\- Il a raison, compléta Drago, le château et le bureau de Dumbledore sont protégés de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, seul quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le château a pu accéder à son bureau et échafauder tout ce plan.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un mangemort près de nous, un élève ou un professeur? Demanda Blaise.  
\- C'est possible, Répondit Jenny.  
\- Ça voudrait dire que vous savez qui est vivant?!  
Les trois élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres c'est alors que Jenny brisa le silence:  
\- C'est possible.

Plus tard dans la soirée Drago alla trouver Jenny qui lisait devant la cheminée de la salle commune.  
\- Pour le mangemort infiltré à Poudlard, tu penses à qui toi? Demanda le jeune garçon.  
\- Je n'en sais rien avec tout ça tout le monde me semble suspect.  
\- Moi si je devais choisir ce serait Rogue.  
\- Alors ça c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Rétorqua aussitôt Jenny.  
\- Pourquoi? Demanda Drago, étonné de la réponse de son amie.  
\- Les mangemort et Voldemort, s'il est vivant, le croient mort.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Le soir de la bataille, lorsque je suis partie; c'était pour suivre Rogue. Le seigneur des ténèbres a voulu le tuer, mais sans qu'il le sache Rogue a survécu.  
\- Comment?  
\- Eh bien, c'est long à expliquer… répondit Jenny.  
\- Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?  
Jenny souffla et se leva du canapé.  
\- Drago je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
Et Jenny partit laissant Drago au coin du feu, sans aucune réponse.

 _Jenny était seule, elle était habillée de son uniforme, la jeune fille se trouvait dans un espace blanc. Entièrement blanc, qui ne semblait n'avoir ni de mur ni de plafond, aucunes limites. Elle regardait autour d'elle mais ne voyait personne, elle appelait, sa voix raisonnait mais personne ne lui répondait. Elle tournait sur elle-même sans rien voir. Tout semblait infini. Elle appela à nouveau, encore et encore; mais rien. Soudain alors qu'elle semblait être seule, Jenny ressentit une présence derrière elle. C'est alors que dans son dos une voix glaciale s'éleva:  
\- Tu te fatigues pour rien; personne ne viendra.  
Jenny se retourna, il était là, il se tenait devant elle dans ce décor sans fin, Voldemort.  
La jeune fille fut prise d'une inquiétude profonde qui lui dévora les entrailles, alors qu'en même temps une colère infinie montait en elle.  
\- Non impossible, vous… vous êtes mort! S'exclama Jenny.  
\- Mort?  
Voldemort se mit à rire, le rire cruel du Seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva et raisonna dans les airs.  
\- Riez autant que vous voudrez, dit Jenny dans une voix remplie de haine, mais que vous soyez vivant ou mort, un jour je me vengerai, je vengerai ma mère et mon père que vous avez tués !  
\- Ta mère et ton père ? Tués ?  
Voldemort se mit à rire de plus belle, il semblait être pris de folie; Jenny recula effrayée, elle ne comprenait pas, en quoi sa menace qui semblait étrange aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres, était-elle risible. Puis soudain son rire se stoppa d'un coup et il fixa Jenny droit dans les yeux.  
\- Pauvre idiote, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris?! Déclara le Seigneur des ténèbres.  
Jenny sentit une force qui l'éloignait de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était comme aspirée par quelque chose d'invisible derrière elle. Elle s'éloignait de Voldemort qui lui lança un dernier regard cruel et amusé avant de disparaître dans des abysses profondes._

Jenny se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, mais il avait semblé si vrai, trop vrai, Jenny avait mal à la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout semblait normal elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de posé sur sa table de nuit, un papier plié en deux. Elle prit le bout de papier et l'ouvrit, dessus il y avait écrit à la plume, d'une écriture fine, une écriture qui était celle de Jenny, deux mots, ça ressemblait à un sort:  
 _ **Adevarul Seface.**_

Prochain chapitre: Le retour du mort vivant.


End file.
